Jour du mariage
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Après les péripéties liées à leur demande, voici les péripéties liées à leur mariage ! Tous les couples présents dans les demandes ont droit à leur
1. Lily Evans - James Potter

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Lily Evans et James Potter.

* * *

James Potter n'avait, de toute sa vie, jamais été stressé pour autre chose que pour Lily Evans. Pas même pour le premier match en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, pas même pour ses examens de fin d'année, pas même lorsqu'il avait dû affronter McGonagall pour la pire punition de sa vie – et plus d'un aurait eu peur, il pouvait l'assurer.

Par contre, il avait perdu tous ses moyens durant sept ans lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, s'était souvent comporté comme un imbécile avant même qu'elle ne lui parle, n'avait jamais su trouver les bons mots, avait eu les mains moites et tremblantes après l'avoir malencontreusement effleuré en sixième année, avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « oui » à sa proposition de rendez-vous, s'était dit qu'avec Lily Evans, on s'envolait beaucoup plus haut qu'avec n'importe quel balai lorsqu'elle vous embrassait, et n'avait cessé de prendre peur qu'elle ne le laisse tomber parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

Et actuellement, les boutons pas fermés avec le bon trou, il commençait passablement à énerver son meilleur ami, aussi témoin.

- Merlin, Cornedrue, est-ce que tu vas retrouver ta raison à un moment donné de cette journée ?! Tu sais au moins ce que tu dois dire ? Genre, au moment crucial, tu te rappelleras de dire « Oui, je le veux » ?

Le regard noir que lui envoya James suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était franchement pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs. La main qui tapotait nerveusement la baguette confirma ses doutes.

- OK…, souffla Sirius. Viens là, Cornedrue.

De mauvaise grâce, le garçon s'approcha, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et, cette fois, sa main n'y était pour rien. Lentement, Sirius le déboutonna et le reboutonna avec les gestes de celui qui en a l'habitude.

- J'ai l'impression de devoir t'habiller à chaque fois que tu vas à un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans, et ça fait un moment déjà, ricana-t-il.

Regard noir. Sirius soupira. OK, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Très bien, Cornedrue, reprenons tous les deux quelques points essentiels. Tu aimes Lily Evans et, ô miracle, elle t'aime en retour.

- Oui…, murmura faiblement James.

_Victoire _! se dit Sirius. Les premiers mots qu'il réussissait à lui arracher depuis le début de la journée.

- Malgré une relation houleuse, malgré le fait que vous vous engueuliez à peu près toutes les heures…

- T'exagère, protesta un peu plus fortement James.

- D'accord, seulement tous les jours, se corrigea Sirius. Bref, vous êtes le couple le plus heureux qui existe sur cette terre, tout le monde vous envie, et tout le monde va verser sa petite larme dans quelques minutes. Rassuré ?

- Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si elle me plantait là ?

- Crois-moi, Lily Evans ne plante pas au dernier moment. Ou alors, ce sera en beauté, et on ne regrettera même pas que vous ne vous mariez pas… Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! le rassura immédiatement Sirius. Cette fille est dingue de toi. Y a qu'elle pour trouver romantique le coup du parachute…

James le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres, bien que nerveux. Sirius sourit.

- Prêt, mon cerounet préféré ?

- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça, et je te fais bouffer tes puces, grommela James.

Sirius éclata de rire. C'est bon, James était de retour. Vu que la cérémonie commençait dans moins de dix minutes, cela valait mieux.

James jeta un regard en coin à Sirius. Il était nerveux comme pas possible. Il parait que toutes les personnes amoureuses le sont le jour de leur mariage…

0o0o0o0

Quelques pièces plus loin, une rousse était loin d'être aussi tranquille qu'on avait l'habitude la voir. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, se fatiguant inutilement, pour un motif que sa meilleure amie avait depuis bien longtemps oublié, au vu de son incongruité.

Sa meilleure amie se demandait si les photos montrant Lily Evans en pleine perte de ses moyens allaient coûter chères ou non. C'était une idée à creuser. Et une moindre compensation du tournis que lui procurait la rousse en robe de mariée.

- LILY EVANS, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS CALMER IMMEDIATEMENT ! finit-elle par hurler dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Cela fonctionna.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'insurgea finalement Lily.

- Je voulais attirer ton attention, et ça a marché, alors en fait, oui, ça va très bien. Bon. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

D'un geste brusque, elle empêcha la rousse de mener ses ongles à ses dents. Manquerait plus qu'elle se ronge les ongles juste avant la cérémonie.

- Mais rien ne va ! s'exclama Lily, déçue de ne pouvoir se venger sur ses ongles. Si James décidait que finalement, il ne voulait pas se marier ? Il a toujours pris les décisions sur un coup de tête, et là, il doit se dire que se marier à dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées ! Si Sirius l'avait trop fait boire hier soir ? Et si une attaque avait lieu durant la cérémonie ? Et si mes parents n'arrivaient pas ? Et si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage ? Et si…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit le rire caractéristique de sa meilleure amie.

- OK, Lily, nous allons toutes les deux réfuter tes arguments. Assied-toi, je vais arranger ta tenue en même temps que je t'explique pourquoi tu vas effectivement te marier aujourd'hui.

Lily obéit de mauvaise grâce.

- Je doute que James ait ce genre de doutes. On parle du type qui t'a harcelé pendant deux ans et demi, et qui n'a jamais passé une journée sans se ridiculiser devant toi, ce qui prouve qu'il était amoureux… et légèrement idiot. Sirius peut être très idiot, lui aussi, mais il adore son meilleur ami, et il a peur de toi. Jamais il ne l'aurait trop fait boire et puis, Remus et Peter étaient là aussi pour les surveiller. Une attaque ? Lily, c'est un _mariage_, pas le repère de l'Ordre ! Tes parents sont arrivés, je les ai vus. Et personne ne s'opposera au mariage, parce que tout le monde trouve que vous êtes le couple parfait. Satisfaite ?

Oh, non, Lily avait encore des tas d'angoisses. Mais comme toute personne amoureuse, elle était nerveuse pour son mariage, et comme c'était normal, elle n'allait pas embêter plus que cela sa meilleure amie.

0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard, les deux témoins s'affalaient sur un banc. Ils avaient tous les deux cru que les mariés allaient s'évanouir avant de se dire « oui », ils étaient devenus nerveux au moins autant que les mariés, et ils avaient failli s'arracher les cheveux en les voyant trembler. Mais, finalement, Lily Evans était devenue Lily Evans Potter, et tout le monde était très content, surtout James Potter.

- Plus jamais je ne suis le témoin de personnes amoureuses, déclarèrent-ils tout de même à l'unisson.

* * *

_Eeeeeeeeeeeh, coucou ! Voici donc la suite "directe" des demandes en mariages de nos chers couples potteriens._

_Et parce que j'aime toujours autant raconter ma vie et ce qui me passe par l'esprit : si j'ai choisi de publier aujourd'hui, le 1er septembre, à 11h c'est déjà parce que c'est l'anniversaire de l'une d'entre nous (Joyeux anniversaire !) mais aussi parce que, Merlin, c'est le jour et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express !_

_Voilà, c'était mon moment de folie._

_Pour revenir à quelque chose de plus sérieux : je laisse les noms de jeunes filles dans l'en-tête parce que cela me semble plus clair. Ensuite, la fréquence de postage sera tous les 4 jours, dans la limite du possible (non parce que j'écris vite, mais quand même hein.)_

_Ensuite, pas de devinettes, parce que ce sera l'ordre des demandes._

_Voilàààà, je crois que tout est dit. J'espère que ces petites anecdotes du jour du mariage vous plairont autant que vous ont plu les demandes en mariages !_

_Je vous dis donc à dans 4 jours._


	2. Harry Potter - Ginny Weasley

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Rien ni personne ne gâcherait ce jour. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux, mais ils étaient d'accord, chacun le savait. Aucun ne voulait de presse, aucun ne voulait que ce qui s'était produit au mariage de Bill et Fleur, des années auparavant, ne se reproduise. Ils voulaient tous les deux un mariage simple, un mariage amoureux, un mariage à la Weasley, un mariage tranquille, un mariage pour oublier la guerre.

Oui, ils avaient fait dans le plus simple possible, compte tenu du fait que Molly avait insisté pour préparer presque tout, et que Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que se réjouir, parce qu'il imaginait toujours sa mère à la place de Molly. Seule Ginny avait eu la présence d'esprit de leur rappeler régulièrement que non, un mariage simple n'exigeait pas la présence de licornes dans un champ, pas plus qu'il ne fallait poster des cupidons à chaque mètre carré de la réception comme l'avait fait Gilderoy Lochkart à Poudlard.

Déjà, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se marier en se rappelant de la honte cuisante qu'elle avait subi en entendant le cupidon chanter sa chanson d'amour, et, ensuite, parce qu'elle n'était pas franchement sure que les idées de ce cher professeur amnésique soient les plus adéquates pour un mariage.

Personne n'allait gâcher ce jour, non, personne. En effet, tout était prêt, tout allait bien se passer, et là, ils étaient prêts à se dire oui. Tout le monde était dans la salle, tout le monde était joyeux, Ginny était presque sure que ce qu'Hermione serrait dans sa main n'était pas les alliances mais un mouchoir, parce qu'un débordement de larmes n'allait pas tarder à voir le jour.

Bref, tout était vraiment parfait, et Ginny n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se disait, elle savait qu'à un moment donné, la pression sur ses mains voudrait dire qu'Harry attendait une réponse, et là, elle dirait que oui, elle le voulait pour l'éternité, parce que c'était le cas, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait. Elle était trop heureuse pour être concentrée, elle se contentait de dévorer Harry des yeux, d'être niaise.

Quoi ? C'était le jour de son mariage, elle avait bien le droit de l'être.

Et vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Harry, lui aussi l'était.

Et puis c'est là que quelqu'un interrompit la cérémonie.

- Monsieur Potter !

Elle ferma très fortement les yeux. Cette voix, c'était celle du stagiaire du bureau des Aurors qui, apparemment, trouvait normal de débouler au milieu d'une cérémonie de mariage.

Sans prendre garde aux soupirs agacés, aux exclamations courroucées, et à tous ces bruitages qui montraient l'énervement de toute la salle, le jeune garçon arriva tout essoufflé au pied de l'estrade.

- Monsieur Potter, il y a un nouveau dossier qui vient d'arriver ! Oh la la, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal à vous trouver ! Vous n'étiez pas simple à localiser, aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, c'est bon, on peut y aller !

Ginny sentit son cœur se liquéfier, ses poumons se vider. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'avait même pas dit à son stagiaire qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas être au travail ?

Quand elle se tourna vers son mari… rectification, vers son fiancé-futur-mari, elle vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de réfléchir à l'idée de partir, hein ? En tout cas, si l'envie l'en prenait, il serait obligé de l'emmener avec elle, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir sans elle. Ils se marieraient peut-être au milieu d'une bataille, mais ils se marieraient !

- Euh…

Harry semblait perdu, en fait. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

- Karl, est-ce que tu lis les journaux ? lui demanda poliment le survivant.

Ce fut au tour du stagiaire d'avoir l'air un peu perdu.

- Non, cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas ouvert un.

- Ah. Tout s'explique. Tu n'as donc pas dû voir qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne parlait que du mariage du siècle. Le mien, en l'occurrence.

Le stagiaire prit enfin le temps de regarder la salle dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Il pâlit dangereusement. Regarda son mentor, les genoux tremblants.

- Tu n'as certainement pas vu que j'ai posé un congé de trois semaines, non plus. Ni que ça fait déjà cinq jours que je ne suis plus au travail. Et tu n'as pas non plus dû voir que, normalement, tu dois aller voir avec Stevenson, au bout du couloir. C'était écrit sur la porte de mon bureau.

- Oui mais…

De toute évidence, vu la gêne du garçon, il pensait que ce n'était pas une directive à suivre lorsqu'une grosse affaire arrivait.

- Euh… Bon. Je vais peut-être y aller, alors, balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant furieusement.

- Au point où on en est, il peut rester ! s'exclama George depuis le deuxième rang.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement, le garçon descendit de l'estrade, plus rouge que jamais.

Ginny se retenait légèrement de rire, sentant encore la tension nerveuse d'avoir cru que Harry pouvait tout plaquer pour aller sauver le monde… une fois de plus.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'une simple affaire serait plus importante que toi ? lui murmura Harry à l'oreille après l'échange de baiser.

Elle eut un sourire gêné. Oui, elle l'avait cru. Mais maintenant, elle avait une certitude. Harry ne partirait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber pour sauver le monde. Il avait accompli la mission la plus importante qu'il avait eu à faire et, maintenant, il passerait le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny.

C'est du moins ce que disait ses yeux.

* * *

_C'est bien plus difficile (pour moi du moins) d'écrire sur le jour du mariage que pour la demande même. J'ai vraiment du mal avec le récit du mariage, trouver une petite anecdote, etc. Pour tout vous avouer, je bloque depuis deux semaines sur le jour du mariage d'Orion et de Walburga. Avant ça, c'était le mariage de Ron et de Hermione qui m'a posé souci._

_Bref, ceci dit, cela ne vous intéresse que peu, puisque vous voulez simplement lire le tout, ah ah ;)._

_Sur ce, voici la seconde demande. Je vous remercie, tous, d'être revenus sur ce recueil d'OS, je suis ravie de tous vous retrouver ici ! Merci donc de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, et j'espère que ce recueil vous plaira autant que le premier :) !_

_Je vous dis donc à dans 4 jours pour le mariage suivant, c'est-à-dire lundi !_

_Bisous à tous, j'espère que votre rentrée n'a pas été trop dure (pour ceux qui sont déjà rentrés, en tout cas. Moi, c'est le 13, eh eh...)_


	3. Astoria Greengrass - Drago Malefoy

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy.

* * *

- Mais PUTAIN, tu peux pas l'avoir PERDU !

Gregory Goyle se ratatina sur son siège, haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, et se sentit rétrécir un peu plus encore sous le regard brûlant de Drago. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui criait dessus, aussi !

- Une UNIQUE tâche, rien qu'une SEULE, et tu la FOIRES !

Aaaah, entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de Drago Malefoy atteindre un niveau de décibels qui réveillerait les morts, rien de mieux…

- Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! s'égosilla le blond une dernière fois.

0o0o0o0

- Moi qui ai toujours trouvé que les mariages, c'était synonyme d'ennui mortel…, ricana Blaise Zabini en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Théodore Nott, le dos droit, se contenta d'un hochement de tête sec.

Après la guerre, Théodore s'était un peu rapproché des Serpentards de son année. Il paraît que les difficultés rapprochent, que les conflits permettent à de nouvelles amitiés de naître… Chacun d'entre eux avait besoin de soutien, chacun avait besoin de se reconstruire, et il l'avait fait, tous ensemble.

- C'est bien plus amusant d'être ici que dans la salle, rit Blaise une nouvelle fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais entendre Drago jurer autant de fois comme un Moldu dans une même journée…

Théodore eut un léger sourire, et Blaise s'apitoya. Celui-ci, pour lui arracher un mot…

Une brune pénétra dans la pièce, haussa les sourcils en voyant la scène, haussa les épaules, décrétant ainsi qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument, et s'installa entre les deux garçons.

- T'étais pas dans la pièce d'à côté, avec Astoria ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Daphné m'a fait sortir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en sirotant son verre.

- Pourquoi ? Et puis, comment t'as eu un verre ? Le serveur me l'a refusé, disant qu'il fallait attendre que les futurs mariés ne soient plus des futurs mariés, mais de jeunes mariés !

Pansy eut un sourire satisfait.

- Parce qu'il paraît que je fais pleurer Astoria en lui faisant des critiques sur sa robe – si on ne peut même plus être honnête entre amies ! – et quant au verre, mon cher Blaise, je l'ai eu grâce à certains arguments que tu ne possèdes pas…, dit-elle mystérieusement.

- Mon compte en banque est plus rempli que le tien, protesta-t-il.

- Je pense que Pansy parlait de sa paire, répliqua Théodore. Celle qu'elle au milieu du buste, et non pas sous la ceinture…

Les deux Serpentards le fixèrent bouche bée.

- Je crois que Théodore a fait… de l'humour.

- En effet… C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es là, toi ? s'étonna Pansy. Tu devrais pas être dans la salle là-bas ?

- Non. On s'éclate bien plus ici, expliqua Blaise.

- Ah…

- IMBECILE ! Où est-ce que tu l'as mise, par Merlin ?!

La voix de Drago leur parvint à nouveau. Pansy, pas encore habituée, sursauta.

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier comme ça !

- Et encore, là, c'est peu par rapport à toute à l'heure.

- Ah ? Et en fait, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie sur ce pauvre Gregory qui n'a rien fait de mal ? Il ne fait rien du tout, d'ailleurs, lui…

Blaise retint un sourire, et ce fut Théodore qui répondit.

- Gregory a perdu les alliances, alors, évidemment, ça énerve _légèrement _notre Drago. Tu comprends, il aurait bien aimé avoir les alliances pour le mariage… Que son mariage ne soit pas raté. Après tous les mariages qu'il y a eu dans notre génération, il aimerait éviter que le sien ne soit titré dans les journaux comme « Le mariage où il n'y eut pas d'alliance ».

- Eeeeh, tu pourrais peut-être devenir journaliste, un jour. L'accroche est pas mal ! le complimenta Pansy.

- De la part de miss Ragot, je prends ça pour un compliment.

Elle sourit légèrement, se tourna vers Théodore.

- Que Blaise n'aide pas Drago à retrouver les alliances, je peux le comprendre, mais toi, avec ton sang-froid habituel, j'aurais cru que tu serais déjà en train de lancer un « accio » pour les retrouver…

Le garçon se contenta d'avoir un sourire mystérieux, et de triturer légèrement son pantalon, remettant le pli à sa place.

- Oh, oh, toi aussi tu veux t'amuser ! comprit Blaise.

Pansy regarda l'héritier Nott, avant de sursauter.

- MERLIN ME GARDE D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS AUSSI BÊTES QUE TOI ! rugit le blond de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je me demande si on pourra vendre cher nos souvenirs, murmura Blaise. Vous imaginez le profit ? Des tas de personnes s'arracheront les pensées des meilleurs amis de Drago, montrant ce dernier en pleine crise d'hystérie le jour de son mariage !

Pansy hocha la tête, ravie de voir qu'ici, au moins, on s'amusait. C'est pas comme dans l'autre pièce où on se met en rogne dès qu'on fait remarquer que la robe fait ressortir les bourrelets…

Elle contempla à nouveau Théodore, et soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

- Mais… ce n'est pas Gregory le témoin de Drago, c'est toi ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Blaise les regarda à tour de rôle, voyant le visage de Pansy s'éclaircir d'amusement, et celui de Théodore s'éclairer d'un léger sourire… amusé.

- Wah. Théodore Nott est en train de faire une blague au marié du jour. Je crois vraiment que les souvenirs de ce jour vont se vendre très chers…, murmura Blaise.

Pansy éclata d'un rire silencieux, avant de poser la question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses se tourmenter comme ça ?

Théodore prit son temps pour répondre.

- Il a demandé à Gregory de le suivre, ce matin, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ensuite, il m'a dit que, si je voulais, je pouvais venir aussi, et j'ai eu un léger doute. Puis, j'ai réalisé qu'il pensait que c'était Gregory son témoin, et pas moi.

Il se tut.

- Et donc ? le poussa Pansy.

- Je me suis dit qu'il méritait bien de mariner un peu dans son jus pour m'avoir confondu avec Gregory. Tant pis pour les cheveux blancs que lui procurera cette journée, j'aurais eu ma vengeance au moins !

- Théodore Nott qui se venge avec fourberie. Je me demande si quelqu'un a déjà pensé que tu étais capable de le faire…, siffla Blaise.

- Moi, je me demanderai plutôt comment réagira Drago, sourit Pansy.

Drago venait de se tourner vers les trois Serpentards sur le canapé et, de toute évidence, il venait de comprendre qu'il se trompait de personne depuis le début. Furieux, il se dirigea vers eux. Théodore se leva, avec un léger sourire, et tira de sa poche un petit écrin.

- Bon, va falloir qu'on y aille, sinon, tu vas être en retard à ton propre mariage, se moqua une dernière fois Théodore.

Le blond hésitait de toute évidence entre le tuer sur place, le tirer par les oreilles jusqu'à l'estrade, ou se taire et sortir dignement.

- Et vous, vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ? aboya-t-il finalement sur les deux autres.

- Ah non, on ne pouvait pas, protesta Pansy.

- Pansy ne nous a pas laissé en placer une, elle ne faisait que parler de ta femme qui a grossi, se moqua Blaise.

- Je vous déteste, siffla Drago avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Et Théodore, bouge-toi !

- Moi, je comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait aussi, se plaignit Gregory alors que Théodore et Drago sortait.

- Viens, on va t'expliquer, lui proposa gentiment Blaise.

Pansy se retrouva bientôt seule dans la pièce.

- En fait, chez les Serpentards, on se fait des coups bas même le jour de notre mariage… Faudra que je pense à ne pas les inviter, le jour de mon mariage, ceux-là, grommela-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

_Voilà pour le troisième mariage !_

_Une petite précision, d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, les jours des mariages étaient centrés sur les mariés même, etc. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire avant, je vous le dis donc avec le mariage de Drago & Astoria, qui change un peu. Il se trouve que toujours décrire le stress des mariés, bon, ce n'est pas pour moi. Alors il faut que vous sachiez que parfois, ce ne sera centré que sur une personne, parfois, ça sera sur les invités... Bref, beaucoup de scénarios sont envisageables, et j'espère en exploiter le plus possible pour éviter une répétition de "Oh mon Dieu, et s'il disait non ?!"._

_Voilààààààààà._

_Sinon, pour être honnête, Drago est certainement le premier mariage que j'ai imaginé, bien avant les deux autres. Je pensais tellement à ce petit coup en traître de la part de son témoin... Et voilà, c'est chose faite !_

_Enfin. Je vais à présent vous laisser, parce qu'il faut que j'aille faire des courses, que je termine mon ménage, que je fasse plein de choses dont vous vous moquez éperdument._

_Simplement, je vous dis à vendredi, pour la suite ! (Ce sera ma rentrée. Snif.)_

_Au fait, merci pour vos reviews, hein ! Je ne pense pas à le dire, mais comme d'habitude, ça me fait chaud au cœur :D !_

_PS : Est-ce que certains d'entre vous étaient au marathon HP ce week-end ? Si vous étiez, je vous envie. Et dites-moi comment c'était !_


	4. Rolf Scarmander - Luna Lovegood

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood.

* * *

- Le jour et la nuit.

- La lune et le soleil.

- Le blanc et le noir.

- Le yin et le yang…, murmura faiblement Hermione.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent en souriant.

- Rolf est tout le contraire de Luna, non ? reprit Ginny.

- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, quand même, avoua Harry. Il doit bien avoir sa petite part de « loufoca » pour apprécier notre Luna, vous ne croyez pas ?

- En tout cas, il a adhéré au concept de Luna, grommela Ron en tirant sur sa cravate jaune. Le jaune porte bonheur… Pff…

Harry et Ginny se retinrent de rire en voyant l'air contrit de Ron.

- Hermione, tu es bien silencieuse…, constata Harry au bout d'un moment beaucoup trop long au cours duquel la voix de sa meilleure amie ne résonna pas dans leur groupe.

Hermione laissa échapper un bref soupir, puis haussa les épaules, l'air contrarié.

- Tu n'es pas contente pour Luna ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Si, si, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Laissez tomber, dit Ron en se retenant de rire. Elle est en colère depuis qu'on est allé acheter le cadeau de Luna et de Rolf pour leur mariage. Elle risque de mettre du temps à s'en remettre…

Il se tut lorsque sa femme lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule, et il ne décocha plus un mot du reste de la cérémonie. Il était à peu près sûr que ses piques ne seraient pas appréciées d'Hermione.

0o0o0o0

Luna était certainement la femme la plus heureuse de la journée, se dirent les invités. Elle tournait dans la pièce, allant voir les uns, discutant avec les autres, frôlant le bras de son mari qui semblait à la fois dépassé par les évènements et tout simplement éberlué d'être l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas douter que Rolf Scamander était amoureux fou de sa toute nouvelle femme, et qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se plier en quatre pour la satisfaire, même quand elle ne pensait ne rien vouloir.

- Bonjour vous quatre ! Vous cinq, ajouta Rolf en voyant Neville venir saluer Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Je suis ravi que vous soyez venus, Luna est vraiment contente d'avoir ses amis à côté d'elle.

- C'est un très joli mariage que vous avez organisé ! enchaîna Ginny. Très… coloré.

Neville pouffa, se reprenant rapidement.

- De la couleur, ça oui ! C'est pour égayer la pièce, tout le monde est très solennel aux mariages ! expliqua Rolf. Enfin, nous n'étions pas d'accord avec Luna, soupira-t-il.

- Ah ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Oui, elle ne voulait mettre que trois couleurs. Mais plus il y a de couleurs, plus le mariage est joyeux ! Finalement, c'est elle qui s'est occupé des couleurs, et moi des créatures qui volent autour de nous. Vous ne trouvez pas cela original ?

Après que chacun lui eut répondu que si, c'était vraiment original, il s'excusa pour aller saluer d'autres personnes.

- Enfin, je m'enthousiasmerais davantage si ces sales bêtes n'avaient pas essayé de m'arracher trois doigts, grimaça Neville avant de lancer un coup d'œil suspicieux au plafond et de se décaler d'un pas. Dis-moi, Hermione, je te trouve bien silencieuse, il y a un problème ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et détourna le regard vers la pile des cadeaux prévus pour les jeunes mariés.

- Un problème avec notre cadeau mais, chut, ne le dis pas, cela l'énerve déjà bien assez !

0o0o0o0

Luna se rappelait des jours marquants de sa vie, qu'ils soient tristes ou non. Le jour où sa mère mourut, le jour où elle se fit des amis… Ces jours-là étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Mais le jour de son mariage remportait la palme d'or de son jour le plus marquant, car c'est celui où elle convainquit Hermione Granger de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- C'est le nôtre, indiqua Hermione en lui désignant un paquet.

Luna le prit avec intérêt, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione lui offrait un cadeau d'une très grande valeur. Hermione ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié quand il s'agissait de cadeau.

- Oh, Hermione, c'est fantastique ! s'extasia Luna. Tu l'as lu ?

Hermione croisa les bras, et jeta un coup d'œil de dédain au livre.

- Je l'ai lu, oui, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Alors ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela fantastique de pouvoir trouver tous ces animaux ?

Hermione se retint à grande peine de soupirer.

- Il est vrai que _Joncheruines et Nargoles : Où les trouver ?_ insère de nombreuses références, et avance de nombreuses théories quant à l'existence de ces créatures, mais…

Un coup d'œil sévère de Ron la reprit à temps.

- Mais je ne crois pas avoir le temps de me lancer dans la recherche de ces créatures, conclut-elle simplement.

- Avec Rolf, nous songions y consacrer notre lune de miel, dit rêveusement Luna. Si nous en trouvons, je te le dirai !

- C'est très aimable à toi, murmura Hermione avant de faire demi-tour.

Luna la remercia une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers son mari.

- Tu vois, même Hermione est prête à croire à leur existence.

- Nous allons pouvoir nous lancer à leur recherche, alors ! s'extasia Rolf.

0o0o0o0

- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Si Hermione ne garde pas ce livre, en quoi est-ce un problème qu'il raconte des choses aussi extravagantes que l'existence des Joncheruines ?

Ron se retint de rire afin de donner un semblant d'explication.

- Eh bien, au début, ce n'était qu'une « farce », parce qu'on avait du mal à trouver une idée de cadeau. Et puis, on a entendu parler de cette librairie qui est, disons-le, fréquentée par des gens aussi loufoques que les Lovegood. Alors, déjà, elle a été sidérée par la taille de la librairie, et encore plus par l'esprit disons… sain, du libraire. Quand on a trouvé ce livre, je lui ai dit de le prendre, qu'il serait parfait pour Luna. Et, évidemment, elle n'a pas résisté à l'envie de le lire.

- Et donc ? le pressa Harry.

La commissure des lèvres de Ron menaçait de s'élever en un sourire éblouissant.

- À la fin de sa lecture, elle m'a avoué du bout de lèvres que ce livre lui faisait croire à l'existence de ces créatures. Depuis, elle déteste ce livre qui renverse toutes ses convictions ! Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle est venue à reculons à ce mariage juste pour ça !

Les deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire, pour le plus grand bonheur de Luna, qui trouvait que le rire augurait un mariage heureux.

* * *

_Pas franchement simple à écrire, celui-ci. On change encore d'idées, puisque maintenant, on s'intéresse aux invités du mariage. C'était extrêmement difficile pour moi de l'écrire autrement._

_Il vous faut comprendre que les anecdotes vont être très variées. Il le faut bien, et c'est compliqué pour moi de les écrire. J'espère que cette "variation" constante ne sera pas trop dérangeante pour vous, lecteurs ! En tout cas, sachez qu'elle torture bien mon pauvre petit cerveau d'étudiante fraîchement retournée en cours._

_Je vous dis à mardi pour le mariage suivant !_

_(Et je vous remercie bien évidemment pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur.)_


	5. Remus John Lupin - Nymphadora Tonks

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Il était certainement l'homme le plus égoïste qui puisse exister sur terre, à se marier à la femme qu'il aimait alors qu'elle méritait cent fois mieux que lui.

Non. Mille fois mieux. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui…

Mais elle lui avait dit d'être égoïste, alors il allait l'être parce qu'une fois, pour une fois dans sa vie, depuis la mort de tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis – et à ses yeux, oui, Peter Pettigrow était mort, dès lors qu'il avait trahi James et Lily – il était heureux. Pour une fois, une femme le rendait heureux, une femme autre que sa mère, une autre femme que Lily Evans qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Cela faisait tellement de personnes qui l'acceptaient qu'il avait l'impression qu'une puissance supérieure allait bientôt tout lui reprendre, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, aussi heureux pendant aussi longtemps, mais, pour le moment, il s'en moquait.

Presque.

Parce qu'en regardant le peu de personnes qui étaient présentes, en regardant les deux témoins qu'il avait dégotés dans la taverne à quelques mètres de là, en voyant que le mariage ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Lily et James, des années auparavant, en réalisant qu'il manquait Harry, qu'il manquait toutes les personnes qu'il estimait, il se posa une question.

Est-ce que toutes ces personnes étaient absentes parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les prévenir ou est-ce qu'inconsciemment, il s'était refusé à les inviter de peur de voir un quelconque jugement dans leurs yeux ? Est-ce qu'il avait préféré ne pas les inviter pour leur éviter un déplacement pour ce mariage, ou bien l'avait-il fait pour ne pas se sentir honteux d'obliger Nymphadora à vivre une vie telle que celle qu'il lui réservait ?

Et il avait beau être égoïste de toutes ses forces, un sentiment de culpabilité ne cessait de le ronger jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il forçait la femme dont il était amoureux à une vie de misère, à une vie de paria, à une vie déshonorée, à une vie rythmée par l'apparition de la pleine lune.

Il était là, à se dire que c'était la pire chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, qu'il devait vite laisser la culpabilité, la raison, remplacer son égoïsme, quand la main de Nymphadora se glissa dans la sienne, et que, parce qu'il était incapable de ne pas la regarder, il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, pour la voir une dernière fois.

Et son égoïsme reprit le dessus.

Mais pas uniquement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, non, pas seulement. Parce qu'il réalisait qu'il était capable de rendre une femme heureuse, une fois dans sa vie, oui. Parce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Nymphadora la même chose que lui ressentait, le même amour, le même besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, cette même passion, ce même bonheur. Cette même impression de ne se sentir complet que lorsque l'autre est à vos côtés.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, murmura tout bas Nymphadora.

Ce drôle de sursaut dans son estomac, qu'il avait dès qu'elle lui accordait sa totale attention, dès qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

- Jamais, assena-t-elle en pressant sa main.

Il hocha la tête, la gorge sèche à présent.

- J'oublie très souvent de te le dire, murmura-t-il sur le même ton. Mais moi aussi je t'aime. Énormément. Même si…

- Même si tu n'es qu'un idiot qui hésite toujours avant de te lancer ? compléta-t-elle d'un air détaché.

- Oui.

Elle soupira.

- Que veux-tu. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les crétins, sourit-elle. Cela doit être pour cela que je me marie avec toi. Ah non, ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Je te le répète, je sais, mais c'est pour être sûr que tu ne t'imagines pas que j'ai pitié, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu as pensé ça au moins une fois. Tu parles dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-elle.

Remus n'avait jamais su plaisanter, ou presque, il n'avait jamais su faire preuve d'auto-dérision, à cause de sa lycanthropie mais ça, c'était avant de connaître Nymphadora Tonks.

- Et tu veux quand même te marier avec moi ? Alors que je parle dans mon sommeil ? s'horrifia-t-il.

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai de bien pires défauts que ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. On va se marier ?

Remus sourit.

- Oui. Allons nous marier.

Ils s'approchèrent de la personne qui allait officier, et Remus, une dernière fois, sentit la culpabilité le ronger, l'égoïsme s'en aller, et, une dernière fois, il songea à transplaner, et à sortir de la vie de Nymphadora.

Et puis il se rappela qu'il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Qu'il serait jaloux à en crever si elle partait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'il avait la chance d'être aimé en retour. Alors il n'allait pas partir. Il allait, une fois dans sa vie, profiter du bonheur qu'on lui offrait. Et il allait se marier à Nymphadora Tonks, parce que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir, rien ne serait mieux que ce mariage.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, il faut que j'arrête de me justifier._

_Si ce mariage est ainsi, c'est de la faute de Pottermore. _"Malgré ses doutes et son sentiment d'agir de manière égoïste, Remus épousa Tonks dans le nord de l'Ecosse lors d'une petite cérémonie très intime, après avoir trouvé deux témoins dans la taverne du coin."

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai transformé le "intime" en "y a persooooooooonne"._

_Je divague. C'est la première journée de cours. Enfin, deuxième._

_Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire, cela me fait peur, oui oui. Je vais donc vous dire à dans 4 jours, soit samedi, pour le prochain mariage ! A bientôt les loulous._

_Et, bien évidemment ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'oublie de le dire, parfois, mais le cœur y est toujours. Vous êtes formidables._


	6. Angelina Johnson - George Weasley

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Angelina Johnson et George Weasley.

* * *

La vie est dure, parfois. La vie vous reprend ce qu'elle vous a donné de plus cher, la vie n'est pas tendre avec vous, elle vous fait subir des guerres, elle vous fait perdre l'être le plus cher que vous possédez, vous en oubliez le bonheur, vous en oubliez le goût de vivre.

Les pensées de George Weasley n'étaient pas au beau fixe ce jour-là.

Pourtant, c'était le jour de son mariage, et on est heureux le jour de son mariage, pas vrai ?

Mais peut-on vraiment être heureux quand il vous manque la moitié de votre être, quand vous ne vous sentez plus complet, quand vous avez oublié ce que c'est qu'être heureux chaque minute de votre existence, ce que c'est d'être entier ?

Il avait parfois l'impression de sentir l'ombre de son frère jumeau autour de lui, qui le frôlait, lui riait au creux de l'oreille. Et c'était tellement difficile de ressentir autant de bonheur alors qu'il lui manquait la partie la plus importante de son être…

0o0o0o0

- Tu as craqué, Angelina ! Merlin, je savais que même toi, tu finirais par être une femme soumise ! se moqua Katie Belle.

Angelina rougit, ce qui n'était pas facile à voir vu son teint de peau, mais que Katie repéra, parce qu'elle connaissait très bien Angelina, et qu'elle savait aussi que ce jour-là, toutes les femmes étaient particulièrement rougissantes.

- Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu t'es laissée convaincre par George de laisser des Boursouflets lancer des fleurs lors de votre mariage ? Et même tester certaines de ses idées de commercialisation ?

- Sincèrement ? Je crois qu'il est très doué dans la manipulation…, soupira Angelina.

Katie éclata de rire, et lui pressa le bras.

- Aaaah, j'espère pour toi que tes enfants n'hériteront pas de ses gênes…

- J'ai bien peur que si, malheureusement, soupira tragiquement Angelina.

Le sourire qui menaçait de pointer sur ses lèvres démentait son ton fataliste, et prouvait à Katie que si les futurs enfants étaient turbulents, elle ne serait pas mécontente, bien au contraire.

- Au fait, tu diras à George que certaines de ses inventions me plaisent bien. Par exemple, je serais ravie de lui acheter les balais qui transportent les différentes boissons à chacun des invités !

Angelina éclata de rire.

- Fan de Quidditch un jour, fan de Quidditch toujours ! remarqua un nouveau venu.

- Olivier ! Tu as pu venir !

- Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas manquer le mariage de mes joueurs préférés, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Toutes mes félicitations, Angelina. Mais j'ai cru remarquer que tu commençais à en avoir marre de nous avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, alors on va te laisser un peu.

Elle allait protester, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec Katie, quand il lui désigna de la tête George. Elle se tourna vers lui, comprit ce qu'Olivier voulait lui dire, et se dirigea vers son nouveau mari.

0o0o0o0

George ne voulait pas être triste, mais c'était tellement difficile de ne pas penser à lui. Il ne cessait de se dire que si Fred était toujours parmi eux, il serait son témoin de mariage, il aurait fait un discours aussi émouvant qu'amusant, il aurait réussi à faire rire tous les invités, aurait trouvé le moyen d'animer le mariage de façon plus qu'inattendue, aurait outrepassé les ordres d'Angelina et aurait lancé des tas d'artifices de leur boutique de farces et attrapes.

Mais Fred n'était pas là, et George n'arrivait définitivement pas à être entièrement heureux. C'était si dur, si incompréhensible… Il ne comprenait pas qu'on le prive de sa moitié. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire, depuis toutes ces années… Non, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que son frère jumeau soit mort. C'était la pire chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée, il savait que rien ne serait jamais aussi pire.

Et il essayait, tant bien que mal, de paraître heureux, mais il devait pitoyablement échouer, vu que tous semblaient l'éviter, préférant sans doute s'épargner la question tellement idiote qui consistait à demander à quelqu'un si ça allait alors qu'on voyait très bien que non, ça n'allait pas.

Pourtant, quelqu'un s'approchait. Quelqu'un qui lui prit la main, qui la serra, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, et qui lui murmura la chose la plus sensée à dire, la chose qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

- Moi aussi, il me manque. Il me manque parce que vous étiez un tout, il me manque parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état, parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pouvoir te rendre ta joie de vivre. Il me manque parce que j'aimerais tellement te voir enfin entier.

Il soupira.

- Allons nous donc être éternellement tristes de l'avoir perdu ? demanda George.

- Un jour, ça ira mieux. On regardera en arrière, on pensera à lui. On sera toujours tristes, on aura toujours un pincement au cœur, et on sourira en se rappelant de qui il était. Et puis, on le fera vivre à travers nos enfants. Que dirais-tu que notre fils s'appelle Fred ?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'on ait un garçon !

- On en reparlera ce soir, rit Angelina. Je te propose qu'en attendant, on profite de notre cérémonie de mariage, malgré la peine que l'on ressent. Parce que je crois qu'il voudrait qu'on soit heureux. Que tu sois heureux. Et si tu n'arrives pas à l'être, alors, ce n'est pas grave. On n'a pas à être totalement heureux le jour de notre mariage. Il faut avant tout être soi-même, et si la tristesse fait partie de toi, alors, soit.

George hocha la tête.

- Il me manque. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais. Ne sois pas désolé, c'est normal. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu sais. Parce que tu sais être sensible. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de mettre cette robe, et de voir des Boursouflets le jour de mon mariage, dit-elle malicieusement.

Il sourit légèrement.

Sa véritable moitié n'était plus là, mais Angelina ferait tout pour le faire se sentir entier, il le savait. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard. Pour être honnête, je ne comptais pas publier aujourd'hui, mais je vous dois un semblant d'explications, ou, plutôt, je dois vous avertir de ce qui risque de se produire ces prochains jours._

_Pour des raisons personnelles, il m'est tout simplement impossible de vous promettre de poster régulièrement, c'est-à-dire tous les quatre jours. J'ai dû me faire violence pour allumer mon ordinateur et vous poster cette demande, aujourd'hui, avec un jour de retard. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment, simplement vous dire que mon esprit est occupé à quelque chose de bien plus important que ff._

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent mariage. J'espère que ça ira mieux d'ici quatre jours, mais je vous promets rien._

_Bonne fin de week-end à tous._


	7. Bill Weasley - Fleur Delacour

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Faites que tout le monde aille bien.

C'était ce que se répétaient Bill et Fleur depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés de leur propre cérémonie de mariage par Molly Weasley, qui les avait forcés à transplaner. « On n'a pas besoin de vous, on saura gérer ! » avait-elle crié en envoyant un sortilège – qui avait atteint sa cible. Eux-mêmes en avaient fait de même avant que l'ensemble de l'Ordre ne leur ordonne de partir – apparemment, les jeunes mariés devaient éviter toute situation dangereuse le jour même de leur mariage…

Et ils étaient partis, sans plus se poser de questions, parce qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre avec l'idée que l'un d'eux fut blessé à cause de la détermination de l'autre à rester pour se battre.

Ils avaient simplement voulu célébrer leur amour. Montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient heureux. Leur montrer que oui, il était encore possible de s'aimer malgré la guerre, qu'il fallait y croire, et que c'était une façon, justement, d'oublier cette fichue guerre qui gâchait des vies, jour après jour.

Ils s'étaient dits qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaques, ils s'étaient dit que tout irait bien, qu'ils pourraient être mariés sans encombre.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu être naïfs…

Bill avait la mâchoire crispée. Fleur ne bougeait pas, droite comme un piquet. L'un comme l'autre se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas conduits en lâches, s'ils ne devraient pas retourner sur le lieu du mariage pour les aider.

Puis un Patronus arriva, et leur assura que tout allait bien. Lentement, peu à peu, Bill se détendit, laissant ses muscles se relâcher, ressentant enfin la douleur qu'il s'était forcé à endurer en se crispant. Il comprit qu'il pouvait enfin laisser la pression retomber.

Fleur, elle, n'était pas prête à laisser la pression retomber, oh non, pas prête du tout. Alors Bill l'aida un peu. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, la massa un peu, pour l'aider à se détendre. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se relâcher, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait laisser la pression retomber peu à peu, comme elle le faisait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle était tendue, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Pleurer parce qu'elle avait eu peur, pleurer parce qu'elle avait craint pour leurs vies, pour celles des invités, pleurer parce que le plus beau jour de sa vie s'était transformé en celui qui lui ferait avoir des cauchemars des nuits durant.

Elle pleura tout son saoul, laissant Bill lui murmurer des paroles idiotes, lui dire des choses sans sens. Tant qu'elle entendait sa voix, c'est que tout allait bien. Bill était à côté d'elle, elle pouvait se laisser aller, elle pouvait pleurer. Elle avait son mari à côté d'elle.

Elle pouvait respirer, se calmer. Même si son mariage avait été fichu. Même si tout le monde se rappellerait de ce jour comme de celui où les Mangemorts ont débarqué dans le jardin des Weasley pour tous tenter de les tuer. Un merveilleux mariage.

0o0o0o0

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Bill quand les pleurs de Fleur se furent éteints depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes.

Contre son torse, il sentit la tête de Fleur faire un mouvement de haut en bas, signe que ça allait bien.

- OK, murmura Bill. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Maintenant qu'on est sûrs que notre famille est en sécurité, on va profiter des derniers jours qu'il nous reste à vivre dans cet appartement. Et, pour commencer, on va se faire une bonne boisson chaude pour se réconforter, et on va attendre que l'on vienne nous voir.

Elle hocha la tête, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Quand Bill revint avec les deux tasses fumantes, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle prit sans un mot sa tasse, et commença à la boire, sans dire un mot.

C'est quand Bill était le plus persuadé qu'elle ne dirait plus rien de la soirée qu'elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Cette journée devait être la plus parfaite de ma vie, je devais m'en souvenir pour toujours comme du jour où j'ai enfin pu épouser l'homme de ma vie et, au lieu de cela, je me sentirais toujours coupable parce que des tas de gens ont failli mourir, juste parce qu'on célébrait notre mariage…

- Fleur, ne confond pas tout. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était notre mariage qu'on a été attaqué. C'est parce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a réussi à s'emparer du Ministère. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, seulement de la sienne. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de cela, d'accord ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Fleur…

- Comment ne pas se sentir coupable ?

- Moi, je ne me sens pas coupable. C'est peut-être fou, mais malgré tout cela, je n'arrive qu'à me rappeler de la chose la plus importante de la journée, de la seule chose dont je me rappellerai toujours, de cette chose qui me rend le plus heureux des hommes.

- Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit-elle amèrement alors que Bill souriait.

- Le fait que tu ais accepté de m'épouser, moi, pauvre Weasley défiguré.

Elle réussit enfin à sourire, avant de se tourner vers son nouvel époux.

- Tu arrives à ne penser qu'à ça ?

- Il me suffit de te regarder pour me dire que tout le monde peut être mort, je m'en moque, parce qu'à présent, tu es mienne et ce pour le restant de mes jours, affirma-t-il.

Elle sourit encore plus.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Tout n'est pas noir dans cette journée.

- Non, en effet. Alors, pensons plutôt à ce que nous allons faire à présent en tant que jeunes mariés, plutôt que de ressasser ce triste événement. Nous sommes les gens les plus heureux de la terre, alors, profitons-en. Aimons-nous comme personne. Oublions le reste. Ne pensons qu'à nous deux pour les prochaines heures. Ça te tente ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr que ça la tentait. Elle était mariée à Bill Weasley, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rêver mieux. Oublions tout. Vivons d'amour et d'eau fraîche, pour quelques heures, avant que la réalité ne nous rattrape.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour votre patience et pour votre compréhension. Sauf si les choses se dégradent à nouveau - ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas - je peux à présent reprendre le rythme d'un post tous les quatre jours. Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews, et tous vos petits mots gentils._

_C'est dingue, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais ça nous fait deux mariages à la suite pas franchement gais, ah ah. Qui veut déprimer un coup ?!_

_Bref, plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, le moral n'est pas encore au beau fixe. A mercredi, en théorie._


	8. Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

* * *

Ron Weasley a toujours été un garçon peu sûr de lui. Un garçon qui rougissait facilement, un garçon qui ne supportait pas la pression, et qui avait du mal à se lancer. Il avait mis des mois à s'avouer ses propres sentiments envers Hermione, et des mois encore avant d'oser faire quoi que ce soit pour le lui prouver, pour officialiser quoi que ce soit.

Ceci dit, une fois que ce fut fait, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié.

Après tout ce temps, il s'était dit que la tension et le stress se seraient dissipés. Après la présentation officielle d'Hermione en tant que petite amie, la pression des journalistes qui voulaient connaître chacune des manies de l'un et de l'autre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la pression n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Il pensait vraiment avoir réussi à évincer la pression de son corps, à avoir fait en sorte que la confiance en lui-même soit ce qui domine chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses émotions, chaque moment de sa vie. Il était Auror, par Merlin, il se devait d'être fort et sûr de lui !

Mais il avait eu le trac le jour de sa demande. Ceci dit, c'était normal, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, d'imprévisible. On n'était jamais sûr que la personne en face accepte, même si vous la connaissez depuis vos onze ans. Qui sait, la femme de votre vie peut tout de même vous surprendre, vous étonner, vous briser le cœur…

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Hermione avait accepté. Alors, évidemment, un regain de confiance en lui avait surgi, l'avait rendu fier et plus assuré que jamais. Il s'était tellement investi dans les préparatifs qu'à aucun moment il n'avait douté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jour où ils allaient être menés à l'autel. Et, franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ne cessait-il de se répéter depuis le matin.

Seulement, c'était fichu. Il était stressé comme jamais, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler normalement devant l'autel. Il avait demandé à tous ses amis de sortir de la pièce où il se préparait, et il tournait à présent comme un lion dans sa cage.

0o0o0o0

Hermione avait fini par faire fuir tout le monde, tellement elle ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens et de fatiguer toutes les personnes qui étaient venues l'aider. Molly avait été la dernière à quitter la pièce, lui adressant un regard « Si tu ne viens pas à l'autel à l'heure prévue, je te jure que je te ferai subir bien pire que Tu-Sais-Qui pour avoir brisé le cœur de Ronald ».

Mais Hermione n'avait pas prévu de ne pas y aller. Elle était juste terrorisée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait à elle, cette peur irrationnelle du mariage. Elle avait toujours été tellement _rationnelle_, toujours à réfléchir logiquement. Mais aujourd'hui, quoi qu'elle se dise, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle soupira finalement, et s'approcha de la porte qui communiquait avec la pièce où se trouvait justement celui qui allait bientôt devenir son mari. Si elle ne s'évanouissait pas avant.

Une fois à côté de cette porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration, soupira à nouveau, et toqua légèrement contre la porte, tout en murmurant :

- Ron ?

0o0o0o0

Il sursauta en entendant son prénom, et s'approcha de la porte dont venait le bruit.

- Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Je… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

Il entendit le tremblement de sa voix, mais n'en tira aucune conclusion. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir une voix très vaillante.

- Ça va, oui. Après tout, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie ! dit-il le plus vaillamment possible. Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il par acquit de conscience, après une légère hésitation.

Il avait peur qu'elle lui dise non, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, que tout ceci ne rimait à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste au point de ne pas lui demander si elle ne voulait pas tout arrêter, s'il ne lui offrait pas la possibilité, dans cette unique question, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle n'irait pas bien tant que tout ceci ne serait pas arrêté.

Il l'entendit soupirer et, inconsciemment, il retint son souffle.

- Non, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je ne vais pas bien. Je ne cesse de me dire que tout ceci est normal, que je dois être heureuse mais aussi stressée parce que c'est _ma_ journée, que jamais je ne la revivrai, du moins, je l'espère… Non, en fait, j'en suis sure, parce qu'après tout, tu es l'homme de ma vie, pas vrai ?

Il rougit en entendant ceci, et se consola en se disant qu'elle devait certainement être tout aussi rouge que lui.

- Mais tu vois, j'ai beau tenter de me raisonner, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me calmer. Je suis tellement stressée, Ron ! Je ne crois pas avoir été autant stressée qu'aujourd'hui !

Il eut un léger sourire en coin. Ego masculin, peut-être, mais cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de se dire qu'elle était stressée à cause de leur mariage. À cause de lui, dans un sens.

- Même pas pour tes examens ? la taquina-t-il.

Il entendit son soupir agacé.

- Les examens ? Mais c'était de la rigolade ! Je les trouvais important, je croyais que toute ma vie était réglée en fonction d'eux, mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Elle se tut. Elle paraissait chercher ses mots. Il attendit patiemment.

- Ma vie n'est réglée qu'en fonction de toi, Ron, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Et ça me fait peur, parce que je réalise que je serais détruite si tu me laissais tomber.

Une supplique.

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Il y a encore cinq minutes, je pensais que tu serais celle qui ne craquerait pas aujourd'hui, dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle claqua de la langue.

- Alors je me disais que si je m'évanouissais de peur devant l'autel, ça ne serait pas grave, tu saurais gérer la situation…

- Si tu t'évanouis, je le fais aussi ! Même si c'est pour de faux. Juste pour être sure de ne pas me retrouver seule devant toute cette foule ! gémit-elle.

- Mais maintenant que je sais que tu as besoin de moi pour avancer, autant que j'ai besoin de toi, je te promets que je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

- Tant mieux. Vraiment, tant mieux.

Il éclata de rire en percevant le soulagement plus qu'évident d'Hermione.

- Bon. On va peut-être y aller, maintenant, non ? suggéra-t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée. Surtout que si on ne se dépêche pas, ta mère risque de venir nous chercher par la peau des fesses, et vu la colère qui régnait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle a cru que mon sale caractère n'était que pour les faire partir au loin pour mieux m'enfuir, je préfère éviter qu'elle rentre dans cette pièce sans que je ne l'y invite…

- M'est avis que ton père me tuera sur place si on ne se dépêche pas, confessa Ron.

- Heureusement que nos parents sont là pour nous menacer d'y aller le couteau sur la gorge…, railla Hermione.

Ils se retenaient difficilement de rire lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur pièce respective.

0o0o0o0

Durant longtemps, lors des réunions familiales, chacune des deux familles tenta de comprendre pourquoi Ron et Hermione avaient autant ri le jour de leur mariage alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant à l'autel. Aucun n'a jamais voulu donner de réponse.

* * *

_Hier, je voulais avancer les écrits des autres mariages. Je ne l'ai pas fait, la faute aux Minikeums. Y en a-t-il, parmi vous, qui soient de cette génération ? (Je sens que je vais me prendre un coup de vieux, tout à coup...). En tout cas, cette émission n'a pas pris une ride (à mes yeux) et j'ai bien ri ! Enfin, voilà pour la petite anecdote..._

_Plus sérieusement, faut vraiment que je me remette à l'écriture des mariages, mais en ce moment, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous pour ce recueil, au contraire d'une autre ff... qui est déjà bien avancée, pourtant, ah ah. Bon, je vais m'y remettre, promis._

_Sinon, quoi dire._

_Comme toujours, merci à vous pour vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisir, j'aime bien avoir tous ces avis différents à chaque fois :) ! C'est grave sympa._

_Tiens, pour parler un peu de ce jour de mariage... Je crois que c'est celui qui m'a fait le plus plaisir d'écrire. Je pensais avoir plus de mal, mais, finalement, une fois devant mon écran, les doigts sur le clavier, c'est sorti tout seul ! Enfin voilà. Je les imagine bien en train de rire, les deux, là. Afin de se faire un peu remarquer..._

_Bref._

_Réponse à la review de **Soph28 **: Merci ! Ce couple est sympathique, c'est vrai, bien qu'ils ne soient pas énormément présents dans les livres. Merci pour ta review. A bientôt :) !_

_Voilà, sur ces mots, je vous dis à dans 4 jours, c'est-à-dire à dimanche !_


	9. Orion Black - Walburga Black

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Orion Black et Walburga Black.

* * *

Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux.

C'est ce que disent les Moldus, et, évidemment, Orion et Walburga ne le savent pas. En tout cas, si ce proverbe Moldu est vrai, tous deux auront le mariage le plus heureux qui soit.

Mais, de toute façon, ceci ne faisait aucun doute pour eux deux. Leur mariage serait le plus heureux possible, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux Sang-Purs, membres d'une très ancienne lignée de Sang-Purs, et que la pureté de leur sang serait transmise à leurs enfants. Qui seraient, bien évidemment, des garçons. Il fallait des héritiers mâles, pour que le nom ne se perde pas.

Walburga ne ferait pas comme sa cousine. Elle renifla en regardant Druella, qui n'était pas une Black de naissance, et qui avait donné naissance à trois filles. Des _filles_. Quelle honte…

Ce ne serait pas le cas pour eux. Elle aurait des garçons. Ils étaient des Black. Ils avaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Y compris le Premier Ministre à leur mariage. Y compris des garçons pour héritiers.

Ce qu'un Black voulait, un Black obtenait.

0o0o0o0

Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux.

De toute façon, qu'il pleuve ou non, les Black s'en moquaient. La cérémonie avait lieu à l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires personnes qui voulaient que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière puisse passer le bout de son nez entre les tentes pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ils avaient le droit à leur intimité.

L'importance d'un mariage était calculée en fonction de la discrétion qu'en faisaient les mariés. Les personnes vulgaires en parlaient à tout le monde pour que tout le monde soit au courant de leur mariage.

Les Black n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, parce que tout un chacun était au courant de cette union depuis le jour où elle avait été officialisée.

Si les Black voulaient de la notoriété, ils leur suffisaient de passer le pas de leur porte et d'apparaître au monde. S'ils voulaient être craints, ils l'étaient dans l'instant

Ce qu'un Black voulait, un Black obtenait.

0o0o0o0

Mariage heureux, mariage pluvieux.

Ils avaient de l'or à en faire déborder leur coffre à Gringotts, songea Orion avec un sourire qui fit peur à son voisin le plus proche, invité un peu par hasard et pas habitué à l'ambiance de la famille Black.

L'or leur permettrait d'avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils désiraient, ce qu'ils convoitaient. Ils ne manqueraient de rien. Et puis, de toute façon, ils hériteraient de la maison familiale d'ici peu de temps, avec l'Elfe qui était assigné au service de leur famille, et toutes les armoiries et richesses qui avaient mené la famille Black au sommet. Ils étaient riches, ils étaient puissants.

Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient d'un point de vue matériel. Et si jamais ils manquaient de quelque chose, ils n'auraient qu'à le dire.

Ce qu'un Black voulait, un Black obtenait.

0o0o0o0

Mariage heureux, mariage pluvieux.

L'employé du Ministère qui avait été lui aussi convié à ce mariage sirota son verre en posant un regard sombre sur cette assemblée.

Il connaissait cette idéologie de Sang-Pur par cœur. Il avait été élevé dans cette ambiance. Il savait tout de cela, il savait exactement comment se déroulaient les demandes en mariage, il savait très bien que si les héritiers n'étaient pas mâles, la femme avait intérêt à faire profil bas pour ne pas trop recevoir de coups. Il connaissait ce manège par cœur.

Il savait que si le proverbe Moldu s'appliquait très bien aux Moldus, il ne s'appliquait pas aux Sorciers.

Il suffisait d'observer un peu plus attentivement Orion et Walburga pour en avoir la certitude.

Il n'y avait aucun frôlement de mains entre les deux jeunes mariés, aucun regard en coin échangé, aucune flamme dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils parlaient l'un de l'autre, aucune passion dans leurs propos sur l'autre, aucune envie de s'approcher de l'autre sauf lorsqu'une photo était exigée. Rien de tout cela. Et c'est tous ces gestes qui manquaient, toute cette passion qui était aux abonnés absents, qui faisait penser à cet employé du Ministère de la Magie que oui les Black avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mais qu'à la connaissance des autres sorciers, aucun des membres de cette noble famille n'avait jamais voulu de l'amour.

* * *

_Certainement l'un des chapitres qui me fut le plus difficile à écrire, j'ai mis près de trois semaines à l'écrire, le reprenant sous divers angles… Une horreur. J'espère que cela vous plaira, malgré ma difficulté à l'écrire._

_La dernière phrase peut porter à confusion, si on se rappelle de Lucius Malefoy Ier du nom qui voulait épouser la Reine d'Angleterre… par amour, selon ce que j'ai écrit. Seulement, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont se vante cette famille, d'où le fait que les sorciers ne soient pas au courant de ceci. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois._

_AH AH. J'ai écrit cette note à la fin de l'écriture du chapitre. Là, je vous écris juste avant de poster._

_Je n'aime pas ce chapitre parce que je crois que j'adore la façon dont j'ai traité la demande._

_Je vous remercie beaucoup, beaucoup de vos reviews. J'espère que j'ai répondu à chacune d'entre elles._

_J'ai pas dormi depuis 24H (m'est avis que je me réveille pas avant demain matin pour aller en cours)._

_Vous êtes super gentils avec vos reviews, et bienvenu(e) aux nouveaux !_

_On se voit dans 4 jours. (Jeudi, donc)._

_A plouuuuuuuuche ! (Et bonne nuit. Même s'il est plus de 10h du matin.)_


	10. Alice ? - Frank Londubat

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Alice ? et Frank Londubat.

* * *

Peut-être bien que la guerre faisait rage, peut-être bien qu'ils étaient fous de se marier dans de telles conditions, comme le disait si bien Augusta. Peut-être bien qu'ils feraient mieux d'attendre. D'attendre que les choses se calment. Que la paix revienne. Peut-être feraient-ils mieux de ne pas se précipiter. Oui, attendre était une bonne chose.

Attendre pourquoi, seulement ? se demandaient systématiquement les futurs époux. Pour voir toutes les personnes qu'ils appréciaient et qu'ils voulaient voir présents à ce mariage disparaître, voir le nombre d'invités diminuer avant même qu'ils n'envoient les cartons d'invitations ? Attendre, c'est fait pour toutes ces personnes qui disent être prêtes mais qui sont en réalité terrifiées par ce qui les attend lorsqu'elles auront franchi le pas.

Frank et Alice allaient se marier, qu'importe ce que disaient les mauvaises langues. Ils allaient, le temps d'une journée, oublier les batailles, oublier les disparitions, oublier les morts, oublier la peur, oublier l'attente d'un espoir.

0o0o0o0

- Tout le monde se fait du mauvais sang à songer aux morts, mais non, eux, il faut qu'ils se marient ! Comme si il n'y avait pas plus important à faire. Et en plus, ils se croient intelligents de faire ça ! Comme s'ils étaient les précurseurs. Mais non, tout le monde fait comme eux, tout le monde veut se marier alors qu'une guerre fait rage, comme si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom allait être clément avec ceux qui sont mariés ! Pff, ce sont des sottises, tout ça.

L'homme à côté de la femme hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire distant, regardant le couple qui évoluait sur la piste de danse, la cérémonie se terminant tout juste.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela complètement insensé, Dumbledore ? Comme si l'amour allait changer quoi que ce soit. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi, il a bien fallu que j'aie Frank avec quelqu'un, mais regardez, est-ce que cela a changé quelque chose ? Non ! La guerre s'est quand même déclenchée… Dumbledore, vous ne trouvez pas cela fou ?

Dumbledore porta la coupe qu'il avait en main à ses lèvres, tout sourire.

- Augusta, pour être honnête, je crois que ces enfants font exactement ce qu'il faut. Voldemort – ne tremblez pas, Augusta, vous êtes une femme bien assez forte pour supporter d'entendre ce simple nom ! – pense qu'il peut asservir tous les sorciers, et que les sorciers sont comme lui, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'amour. C'est faux. Frank et Alice donnent le bon exemple. Ils nous montrent, à tous, que ce n'est pas une guerre qui nous fait oublier ce dont l'homme a besoin. Et le besoin fondamental de l'homme, ce n'est pas de boire, ou de manger, Augusta. C'est d'aimer, malgré tout ce que les scientifiques Moldus peuvent dire…

0o0o0o0

- Je comprends mieux ce que vous disiez à propos de la mère de Frank, dit un des invités avec un grand sourire en serrant la main de Frank avant d'embrasser Alice.

Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il dit n'importe quoi, il oublie l'essentiel. Toutes nos félicitations ! dit l'autre personne en souriant, les yeux légèrement embués encore.

Un petit silence, puis…

- Ceci dit, il a raison. On l'a entendue faire des commentaires tout le temps de la cérémonie…

- Enfin, elle a toujours eu quelque chose à redire, mais quand vous avez été unis, pour ce que j'en ai vu, elle a surtout pleuré.

Les deux mariés lancèrent un regard vers Augusta, qui parlait avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas la seule, se moqua l'homme. Aïe…, murmura-t-il en se prenant un léger coup.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Frank et Alice à nouveau seuls.

- Est-ce qu'on fait bien ? s'enquit Alice.

- De se marier ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant, tu ne peux plus reculer ! se moqua-t-il. Mais, plus sérieusement, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que nous ayons pu faire. C'est mieux que de se battre, mieux que de faire partie de l'Ordre. On prouve à tout le monde que la guerre ne règle pas nos vies, et qu'on est capables de la mettre entre parenthèses une journée entière.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison. C'était leur mariage, leur bonheur, leur journée.

Et leurs arrangements.

0o0o0o0

- Des bonbons, pesta Augusta. Cette fille, parfois, a de drôles d'idées quand même…

- Ça a le mérite d'être original, reconnut Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire. Et, en plus, il y en a même au goût citron !

Augusta le regarda s'éloigner, sa poignée de bonbons à la main, comme s'il était fou. Mais après tout, Albus l'avait toujours un peu été. Jusqu'au point de trouver original de mettre à disposition des invités des bonbons…

* * *

_Bon. Pour le cas où vous ne feriez pas le lien avec les livres dans la dernière séquence de ce mariage, c'est en rapport avec HP5, quand on voit Neville à l'hôpital avec ses parents. (Promis, je ne l'ai pas écrit pour vous faire pleurer. Même si moi, j'ai eu la boule au ventre…)_

_Pfiou. C'est dingue mais, autant, les demandes en mariage avaient été super simples à écrire (ou presque) autant là, je galère comme pas possible… Bizarre, non ? Enfin, on verra bien si j'ai des grosses pannes d'inspiration, une fois encore…_

_Bref. Vous vous en moquez de m'entendre me plaindre à longueur de notes de fin de chapitres, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, que vous dire ? Je croule sous le travail... D'ACCORD, j'arrête de me plaindre._

_Vous êtes super à laisser toujours des reviews. Je vous aime (vraiment !) et je vous remercie. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde._

_À dans 4 jours ! (Pour les moins bons en maths, dont moi... cela veut dire qu'on se revoit lundi ! Pour bien commencer la semaine)_

_(Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui se sont glissées dans ce mariage)_


	11. Arthur Weasley - Molly Prewett

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett.

* * *

Arthur soupira le plus discrètement possible – il tenait quand même à la vie – avant de regarder les différents plans qu'il y avait sur la table.

C'était un tel casse-tête… Une opération suicide. C'était un charabia. Pire que les casse-têtes des Moldus. Pire que les énigmes des Sphinx. Pire que de devoir mentir à Dumbledore. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu, et pourtant, il avait connu des tas de choses, sa vie durant.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et, cette fois, ne fut pas assez discret pour sa fiancée. Molly lui lança un regard noir. Il rougit, déglutit, et, confus, replongea le nez dans les papiers, espérant avoir adopté une attitude suffisamment repentante pour ne pas que Molly reprenne la parole.

Peine perdue.

- Et si, au lieu de te plaindre, tu m'aidais un peu ?

Il hocha la tête, penaud, et regarda une fois encore les plans qu'il avait sous les yeux. Rien à faire. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui provoquait aucune réaction. Aucune idée géniale ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors il fit la chose la plus sensée qu'il pouvait faire vu son état de détresse, et la chose la plus insensée à faire devant Molly Prewett.

- J'abandonne, finit-il par soupirer en poussant au loin les plans. Je ne comprends rien à ces plans de tables, et je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ils sont problématiques. Les gens s'assoient, mangent et ensuite, fin de l'histoire !

- Fin de l'histoire ? s'énerva Molly.

Le ton employé fit aussitôt regretter à Arthur la réflexion qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout la fin de l'histoire, au contraire ! Ce n'est même que le début ! Enfin, Arthur, je ne te demandais de t'occuper que de ça !

_Et d'envoyer les invitations_, songea-t-il mais ça, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il tenait un peu à la vie, quand même.

Bien qu'il soit engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien qu'il soit sur le point d'épouser Molly Prewett.

- Il faut que tu fasses attention aux personnes que tu mets côte à côte, Arthur, enfin !

Ah mais oui. Qu'il était bête…

- Regarde, tu as mis les Londubat à côté de mes frères !

- Tes frères sont très sympathiques, s'empressa de dire Arthur.

Il reçut un regard noir. De toute évidence, elle avait bien compris que ce commentaire n'était pas vraiment sincère, mais plutôt une façon de la caresser dans le sens du poil. Sauf qu'elle n'était certainement pas assez bête pour se faire avoir par une ruse aussi simple.

- Ils manquent de s'entretuer à chacune des réunions de l'Ordre ! lui rappela-t-elle.

Ah. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais conviés en même temps… Tout à coup, il comprenait mieux.

- Et là ! Tu as mis les Potter aux côtés de Maugrey !

- Ben, quel est le problème ? s'étonna Arthur. Ils s'entendent bien !

Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Message compris. À présent, il allait se taire avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans son ignorance des différentes relations des personnes conviées à ce mariage.

- Enfin, Arthur, ils s'entendent bien lorsqu'ils sont dans l'Ordre, mais Maugrey ne leur a jamais parlé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous Dumbledore ! Ils ne sont pas même censés se connaître ! Tu imagines, si un espion est là et les surprend ? Tu veux que l'Ordre soit découvert le jour de notre mariage ? gronda-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué, lui, aussi, pour les secrets…

- Et tu as mis Bilius à côté d'Augusta !

- Je trouve qu'Augusta est très seule, depuis la mort de…

- Enfin, Arthur, c'est une femme distinguée, elle ne va pas se rabaisser à fréquenter ton frère !

- Euh, Molly, Bilius est certes…

Quand même, on parlait de son frère. Certes, ce n'était pas la personne la plus sensible, ou la plus diplomate, ou la plus romantique, ou la plus distinguée qu'ils connaissent, mais tout de même !

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être méchante, se reprit-elle immédiatement. Mais… enfin… _Bilius _! s'exclama-t-elle.

Arthur soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour une petite intervention d'urgence, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Se servir de sa baguette, ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à l'ennemi, au lieu de se torturer les méninges à propos d'un plan de table, devait être tellement reposant !

- Et tu ne m'écoutes même plus ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il sursauta. Sa divagation avait duré un moment, apparemment. En tout cas, Molly le regardait avec un air sévère. Il soupira, puis se leva.

- Molly, j'ai une idée. Et si on ne faisait pas de plans de table ? Si les invités s'installaient comme bon…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il reçut de plein fouet un regard où il pouvait voir l'éclair d'un Avada Kedavra.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, siffla-t-elle.

- Évidemment, rit difficilement Arthur. Évidemment…

Il se rassit, Molly apprécia le geste en acquiesçant rapidement. Un silence s'établit entre deux.

- Les invités qui s'installent où bon leur semble, c'est bien lorsqu'on a sept enfants, et que leurs amis, les fiancées des frères, des amis, et tout ce que tu veux sont invités. Mais ça, mon cher Arthur, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! affirma-t-elle d'un air fier.

Il hocha la tête, tout à coup terrifié à la perspective d'organiser le mariage de ses enfants, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore finalisé le leur. Les mariages, définitivement, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas sept enfants dont il devrait organiser les mariages, en plus de faire passer à leurs compagnons les tests d'entrée dans la famille – il était encore chamboulé de sa présentation aux frères de Molly, lesquels l'avaient fixé pendant près d'une heure sans rien dire, tandis que les parents lui tournaient autour en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Non, vraiment, pas autant d'enfants.

Si seulement ils avaient su…

* * *

_Yop, avant que je n'oublie. Quand je parle des Potter, je parle des parents, hein, pas de James et Lily. Je me suis dit qu'ils faisaient peut-être partie de l'Ordre, eux aussi, avant leur fils._

_(Ce serait cool que J.K. m'envoie des infos, de temps à autre, pour que je sois au courant de ce que je peux mettre ou non dans mes mariages, non mais oh !)_

_Allez, sur ce, ce n'est pas tout, mais je profite de mon temps de libre pour aller bosser un peu._

_(Eh, au fait : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables, si, si !)_

_A vendredi pour le prochain mariage :) !_


	12. Hannah Abbot - Neville Londubat

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Hannah Abbot et Neville Londubat.

* * *

C'était un mariage très simple, car les mariés l'étaient. Ils étaient des personnes simples, parce qu'ils avaient décidé de s'aimer, tout simplement, sans songer à ce que pensaient les autres. Ils savaient aussi tous les deux que leur mariage serait moins couvert par les journalistes que ceux de certains de leurs amis. Ils se rappelaient tout à fait du mariage de Harry et Ginny, où des Aurors avaient été spécialement détachés pour surveiller les alentours, devant interdire l'accès au lieu même de la cérémonie durant celle-ci. On parlait d'au moins cinq journalistes qui avaient été exclus de la cérémonie, pour avoir refusé la consigne pourtant simple, et qui n'avaient pas pu assister à la fête suivant l'échange des alliances.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux contents de leur mariage simple, et que celui-ci ne soit pas couvert par autant de journaux. Cela leur permettait d'oublier la guerre, mais cela permettait aussi à leurs amis de l'oublier. D'oublier qu'avec cette guerre, ils étaient devenus des piliers du monde des sorciers.

Alors ils profitaient tous de la simplicité du moment, tant qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Et ils se réjouissaient de cette union, parce que tous étaient d'accord pour dire que Neville et Hannah avaient des caractères très posés et qui s'assemblaient parfaitement. Tellement parfaitement qu'on en arrivait à se demander comment il était possible qu'on n'ait rien vu avant l'annonce de Neville concernant leurs sentiments réciproques.

0o0o0o0

Augusta se retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle fermait obstinément ses lèvres, gardait un air renfrogné à chaque fois qu'on venait lui parler, tentait par tous les moyens d'éloigner les gens d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de l'aborder. Elle se retenait comme jamais encore elle n'avait dû le faire tandis que son petit-fils passait au milieu de tous les convives et que sa nouvellement femme vérifiait que la nourriture était bien celle qu'elle avait commandée.

Ils étaient tellement heureux, tous les deux, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas gâcher tout ceci en ne sachant pas se retenir.

Elle ne pouvait pas être stupide à ce point.

Augusta se retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

0o0o0o0

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux ! murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un pli soucieux sur le front malgré tout.

- Harry, si tu n'enlèves pas ce pli immédiatement de ton visage, je te jure que je le fais grâce à un sortilège, et ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux ! le sermonna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas au travail, tu n'es pas en train de t'occuper d'un suspect qui a enfreint un décret quelconque. Tu es au mariage d'un de tes plus chers amis, alors tu dois sourire et en profiter ! Tu n'en profites pas ? l'accusa-t-elle.

Harry sourit franchement. Depuis le temps, Hermione n'avait pas appris à contrôler son flot de paroles lorsqu'elle était agacée, énervée et désireuse de voir ses envies se réaliser.

- Hermione, je te rassure, je profite pleinement de la fête.

- Tu as intérêt, grommela-t-elle. Parce que d'ici peu de temps, il va falloir que tu me retiennes d'étriper ton meilleur ami…

- Qui est accessoirement ton mari, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Parce qu'il est en train de lorgner avec un œil bien trop insistant les buffets, gronda-t-elle. Et… Harry ! Tu ne m'écoutes déjà plus ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, par Merlin ?

Il sursauta, et se retourna vers elle.

- Désolée, Hermione. Je regardais Augusta. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est… triste ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione se tourna vers la grand-mère du marié, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Il a entièrement raison, renchérit une voix surgit de nulle part.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, à savoir Neville.

- Et je pense que toi, Harry, tu as une petite idée de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Et de ce que je ressens, moi aussi, dans un sens.

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, il s'éloigna rapidement.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? s'étonna Hermione.

Harry soupira en portant à ses lèvres le verre qu'il avait en main.

- De l'absence de ses parents, murmura-t-il.

0o0o0o0

- Augusta, c'est stupide, vous le savez ! s'impatienta Hannah. Venez donc vous joindre à nous, plutôt que de… mais pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez de secouer la tête ainsi ? Ah, Neville ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à ta grand-mère, elle est si…

Elle ne savait même pas comment définir ce qu'elle voyait. Augusta, cette femme si forte, si droite, qui avait toujours un mot à redire sur tout, n'avait même pas émis la moindre critique concernant la robe de Hannah, alors que tous savaient pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce modèle lorsque les deux femmes avaient fait les essayages, des mois auparavant.

- Elle est si triste, lui apprit Neville. Grand-mère…

La vieille femme, pour la première fois depuis des heures, s'autorisa un mouvement montrant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle leva lentement sa tête, comme si elle était affreusement lourde, et montra ses yeux remplis de larmes aux membres de sa famille.

- C'est tellement… ils auraient tellement aimé… Ils auraient été si fiers de toi, ils auraient… tu sais, ils…

Neville prit une chaise, comprenant que ça allait être long. Hannah, ne voulant certainement pas les laisser seuls, en prit une aussi, quitte à délaisser ses invités quelques instants. Ce problème était plus urgent à régler.

- Ils auraient… ce mariage, il est un peu comme celui de tes parents, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas être là, qu'il manque des tas de personnes qui étaient là parce qu'elles sont à présent mortes… Et moi, au lieu d'être fière de toi, de te dire que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse, je me mets à avoir envie de pleurer parce que mon fils et sa femme ne peuvent pas être là ! Au lieu de penser au bonheur que tu vis, je pense aux pires moments de nos existences, et…

Sa voix se brisa. La vieille femme tenta tant bien que mal de garder sa dignité en reniflant légèrement.

Neville prit sa main et la pressa doucement.

- J'adorerais qu'ils soient là, eux aussi, lui apprit-il. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas là qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, on ira les voir, tous les deux… tous les trois, se corrigea-t-il en souriant à Hannah. Et on leur dira à quel point ils nous ont manqué, et quelle jolie fête c'était. Tu es d'accord ?

Augusta hocha la tête, faiblement.

Elle se détestait d'être faible. C'était la vieillesse qui voulait cela dans son cas, malheureusement. Mais, surtout, elle détestait cette guerre qui privait son petit-fils de ses parents. Et elle haïssait être faible comme cela et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait pleurer en public, elle aussi.

Elle finit par se redresser et par se lever, légèrement vacillante, pour ne pas paraître plus faible qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était encore digne.

0o0o0o0

- Oh, si vous l'aviez vu, tous les deux… Si vous les aviez vus, plutôt, devrai-je dire. Ils étaient tellement mignons… Neville pense très fort à vous. Il viendra bientôt. Il ne peut pas partir en plein milieu de sa propre fête, vous vous en doutez bien. Mais il ne va pas tarder à venir, avec Hannah. C'est une très gentille fille, elle lui correspond totalement, comme tu corresponds tout à fait à Franck, Alice, bien que je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Augusta soupira et regarda les deux personnes assises face à elle qui la regardaient sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle sourit.

- Enfin. Ils vous apporteront des photos. J'ai été contente de vous voir. Vous êtes en forme.

Elle se leva, et lissa sa robe. Elle allait partir quand elle vit qu'Alice bougeait un peu. Elle attendit patiemment. Sa belle-fille finit par lui tendre un papier de bonbons froissé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle venait les visiter, Augusta prit le papier. D'une main tremblante, certes, mais elle le prit. Elle était sure que Neville serait ravi de ce cadeau de mariage.

Ou peut-être pourrait-elle le garder pour elle, cette fois…

* * *

_Baaaaaaaaaaah._

_C'est toujours triste, pour moi en tout cas, quand on évoque les parents de Neville. Autant que lorsqu'on évoque James et Lily. Je ne suis pas une grande pleureuse, ni une grande sentimentale mais, franchement, quand on est dans le monde de Harry Potter, je peux me transformer en une fontaine humaine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

_J'ai failli oublier le jour qu'on était, et oublier de poster, la, la, la, la, la..._

_Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus._

_Il est possible que des fautes traînent par ici, parce que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de me relire..._

_DONC. On approche des 100 reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui en laissent, merci à ceux qui prouvent leur existence en mettant cette histoire dans leurs follows / favoris._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire (je suis surtout pressée, parce que je dois relire un de mes cours avant de partir)_

_Je vous dis à dans quatre jours, soit à mardi :) !_

_(Je crois que j'avais quelque chose à vous dire, mais euh... j'ai oublié. Voilà. Bisouuuuuuuus)_


	13. Vernon Dursley - Pétunia Evans

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Evans.

* * *

Tout devait être normal, Pétunia avait insisté là-dessus, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas que la robe ne soit pas blanche, que les fleurs ne soient pas traditionnelles, qu'il n'y ait pas l'inévitable jeté de bouquet à la fin de la cérémonie, que son père ne la mène pas jusqu'à l'autel, que Vernon voit la robe avant le jour J. Oui, tout était normal, tout était parfaitement orchestré, tout devait l'être.

D'ailleurs, Pétunia n'avait cessé de le répéter à son futur mari mais, celui-ci, depuis qu'il savait pour _l'anormalité_ de sa belle-sœur et de son ami, avait fait en sorte que tout soit le plus normal possible. Les gens normaux devaient avoir la possibilité de garder leurs traditions. Ils devaient pouvoir vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait ! Et non pas se plier aux conventions de ces… de ces… _sorciers._

Il s'ébroua et sourit le plus hypocritement possible à cette amie de sa mère qui venait le féliciter.

_Pauvre idiote, tu as encore mis cette robe qui te boudine._

Ils s'assemblaient vraiment bien, avec Pétunia. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose de cette robe.

0o0o0o0

- Si tu fais un seul pas de travers, je t'étripe, lui apprit la rousse.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, retenant de justesse sa main qui voulait à tout prix aller ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Et, bon dieu, tu ne pouvais pas les _discipliner _? siffla-t-elle.

- C'est pour cela que j'a-do-re ces jours où on va voir ta sœur. Tu es tellement agréable, gentille, prête à…

Il se tut en voyant le regard assassin de Lily Evans. James Potter n'était pas fou.

- OK. Je vais faire un effort. Quant à mes cheveux, tu as passé plus de sept ans à me faire remarquer qu'ils étaient dans un désordre monstre et, depuis deux ou trois ans, tu as commencé à émettre l'hypothèse qu'à force de les ébouriffer, ils allaient finir par être indisciplinables. Sois contente, Lily, ta théorie vient d'être prouvée !

- Fais une seule réflexion de cette sorte devant Pétunia, et je… Oh, Pétunia ! Félicitations ! C'est un mariage magnifique !

James grimaça en entendant cette hypocrisie évidente, grimaça un peu plus quand le pied, chaussé d'un talon pointu, écrasa ses orteils. Cette fille avait des yeux derrière la tête, c'était l'unique explication.

- Vraiment beau, confirma James en tendant la main à sa belle-sœur.

Quoiqu'il n'était pas encore marié à Lily. Peut-être que, pour l'instant, il pouvait éviter de mentionner ce lien de parenté… Il avait dans l'idée que cette idée ne serait pas pour déplaire à Pétunia. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait déjà mise à exécution. C'était possible, ça aussi.

- On sent bien l'amour qui vous unit ! renchérit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

Pétunia les remercia le plus froidement possible – quoi que James se demandait si elle était capable d'être plus chaleureuse – et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible d'eux.

- Je suis sure qu'elle serait en train de courir, si sa robe lui permettait, grommela Lily.

- Non, tu crois ? ironisa James.

- Eh ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de critiquer ma sœur. Et d'être hypocrite avec elle, le menaça-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, être fils unique, c'était une chance dont il allait profiter pleinement.

0o0o0o0

- Quand même, Pétunia, Lily aurait pu être demoiselle d'honneur, elle en pleurait, et…

- Maman, voyons, Lily n'est pas capable de se tenir correctement en réception. Elle n'est pas capable de marcher avec des talons. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas _là-bas_…

Elle baissa le ton et vérifia que personne ne les écoutait.

- Qu'elle a appris les conventions adéquates à ce genre de situations. Et… Oh, et puis, de toute façon, maintenant, c'est fait, bougonna Pétunia avant de se détourner de sa mère et de partir parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur, avec son petit ami, et frémit malgré elle en devinant la présence de leur _baguette _dans leur manche.

- Cela me fait le même effet, grommela Vernon en les désignant d'un geste de la tête.

Pétunia sursauta.

- Je veux dire, comment peut-on les laisser évoluer au milieu de nous ? grommela-t-il. J'ai dû dire à la plupart de nos amis qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire magicien, qui fait des tours avec ses cartes. Entre nous, je doute qu'il soit plus doué que cela.

Elle ne répondit rien. Vernon s'éloignait déjà.

Ce n'était pas un frémissement de peur, qui l'avait parcouru. Mais un frémissement de jalousie.

Elle se secoua. Vernon avait certainement raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse d'une personne comme sa sœur. Sa sœur n'était pas normale, pas plus que ne l'était ce Rogue avec qui elle traînait en étant enfant, pas plus que ne l'était ce fameux James Potter. Non, ils n'étaient pas des personnes normales. Elle n'avait aucune raison de les envier.

Elle ferait mieux de les détester. De haïr ce monde auquel ils appartiennent. De ne pas dire qu'elle a une sœur. De ne pas prendre trop de nouvelles. De ne pas faire d'efforts.

Faire comme si elle était fille unique quand une personne inconnue lui posait une question.

C'était une bonne résolution, pour ce jour de mariage, pour le départ de sa nouvelle vie. Effacer, oublier les personnes qui ne méritent pas d'en faire partie, qui vont l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. De toute évidence, sa sœur en faisait partie.

Elle arrêta le photographe.

- Vous voyez, les deux personnes là-bas ?

L'homme hocha la tête, l'appareil déjà brandi.

- Le strict minimum, exigea-t-elle. Que sur les photos de groupe avec ma famille. Et encore, s'ils ne sont pas là, vous ne les attendez pas. C'est compris ?

Le photographe hocha la tête, bien que surpris. Enfin, tant qu'il était payé…

Pétunia sentit son cœur la serrer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, peut-être qu'elle le regretterait lorsqu'elle verrait le peu de photos de sa sœur qu'elle possédait.

Mais au moins n'auraient-ils pas besoin d'expliquer à leurs invités qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Notre couple Moldu favori ! Que vous dire... Pas grand-chose, en réalité. Je suis pressée, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de corriger le texte (je pensais le faire entre midi et deux, via les ordis des cours, et... j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas mis cette journée dans mes Docs Manager, Love de moi-même)._

_Bref, comme je n'ai pas le temps, je la fais courte !_

_Vous êtes des amours, j'aime vos reviews, vous êtes tous géniaux, et on se retrouve SAMEDIIIIII (en gros et excité parce que je serai en vacances. ENFIN !)_

_A samedi :) ! D'ici là, profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et courage pour les autres :) !_


	14. Bellatrix Black - Rodolphus Lestrange

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

- Putain de nœud papillon trop serré, grommela l'enfant en tirant sur cette espèce de nœud qui l'étranglait.

Il était sûr que les Moldus les faisaient différemment, ces nœuds. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'infliger des tortures aussi affreuses !

- Surveille ton langage, siffla une voix bien connue et appréciée.

Il sourit largement.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Andro, ou bien je dirais que tu fréquentes un _Né-Moldu_.

- Fais ça, le morveux, et je te jure que tu n'auras pas ton balai pour Noël…

Il la jaugea du regard. Elle était tout à fait capable de ne pas lui offrir de cadeau, et si elle lui offrait vraiment un balai, ça serait dommage.

- OK. Je ne dis plus rien.

- Et parle comme un Sang-Pur, par Merlin, Sirius ! Tu veux déclencher un drame familial le jour du mariage de ma sœur ?! s'énerva Andromeda.

Il bougonna pour la forme, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et haussant les épaules.

- Bof. Il y aurait un peu d'animation, au moins… Eh, c'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le côté.

Son écart ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils étaient dans une maison remplie de Sangs-Purs, où aucun mot ne dépassait l'autre, où aucun bruit dérangeant n'était toléré. Il sentit le regard de sa mère lui promettre les pires tortures s'il ne se calmait pas immédiatement, et il se détourna le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas, une fois encore, subir ses foudres.

- Dis, Andro, tu me le présenteras ton Ted ? murmura-t-il le plus possible.

Elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Il doit être plus amusant que la plupart des membres de notre famille, grommela Sirius en jetant un regard noir à sa tante qui semblait _ravie_ d'être une des premières à marier sa progéniture.

Il regarda Bellatrix, puis Rodolphus. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les coutumes de sa famille, du monde dans lequel il évoluait. Il n'avait que neuf ans après tout. Mais il comprenait que beaucoup des décisions qui étaient prises pour notre bien n'étaient pas pour autant prises avec notre accord.

0o0o0o0

Bellatrix agrippa son bras gauche quand elle sentit la marque se déplacer légèrement. Ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait.

Elle avait mal, bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, bien au contraire, et tous passaient par là. La douleur était une épreuve, en quelque sorte. Elle montrait jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller, tous, pour servir leur maître.

Bellatrix était capable d'aller très loin pour de la magie noire.

Elle était capable d'épouser une personne qu'elle ne respectait même pas.

Tout, tant que c'était pour Lord Voldemort.

0o0o0o0

- Mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte des manches longues, Bellatrix ?

Sirius se recroquevilla presque sous le regard de sa mère. Pas trop, pour ne pas qu'elle le traite de faible, mais assez pour qu'elle ne le punisse pas de se montrer si impertinent.

Elle allait lui répondre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Walburga Black allait lui répondre, quand il se sentit tiré par le col.

Il se retrouva dans un coin sombre, nez à nez avec sa cousine se mariant. Laquelle lui souriait avec ce sourire qui faisait peur, celui qu'il déclenchait chez elle avant de courir au loin pour ne pas recevoir de plein fouet le sortilège qu'elle lui envoyait pour se venger.

- Tu poses des questions bien intéressantes, pour une fois, Sirius, murmura Bellatrix.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle faisait ça, qu'elle s'approchait de lui d'aussi près, ses yeux sombres et cruels plongés dans les siens. Il déglutit en espérant ne pas montrer la peur qu'elle lui inspirait et, certainement parce qu'elle ne pensait pas lui faire peur, pour une fois, elle ne le vit pas. Il n'en était que plus soulagé. Un Black, un mâle Black, ne pouvait pas avoir peur, surtout pas d'une femelle Black. Ce n'était pas bien vu, dans leur monde.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je porte d'aussi longues manches, bien qu'il fasse chaud ? susurra-t-elle.

Difficilement, il hocha la tête. L'atmosphère lui était tout à coup oppressante.

- Tu sais, mon cousin, que dehors, dans notre monde, la volonté de vouloir purifier le monde magique est de plus en plus forte, et que l'on souhaite à tout prix que seules les personnes comme nous aient droit au privilège de porter une baguette, continua-t-elle sur ce ton inquiétant. Oui, tu le sais, ta mère t'en a certainement parlé. Il se trouve qu'au milieu des personnes qui se plaignent simplement du mélange des espères, certains d'entre nous sont prêts à agir réellement pour changer la situation actuelle. L'un d'entre eux ne tardera pas à bientôt être connu de tous, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es encore trop jeune pour le comprendre… mais ce qu'il y a sous ma manche, c'est la clé de notre succès. C'est la clé de notre survie, à nous, Sangs-Purs. Grâce à elle, je suis toujours avertie lorsqu'_il_ a besoin de nous. Et c'est grâce à Rodolphus que je peux posséder cette clé, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon passablement effrayé.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, recula d'un pas. Cette distance lui permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité, et de chasser sa peur. Il sourit narquoisement.

- C'est une façon de dire que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, et que ce n'est pas uniquement un mariage arrangé que tout ça ?

La gifle ne le surprit pas. Sa force, par contre, si. À peine cet acte de violence accompli, Bellatrix tournait les talons, tandis que cet échange passait inaperçu, retirés du reste de la fête qu'ils étaient.

Il se frotta la joue, grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « espèce de folle furieuse » et retourna auprès d'Andromeda, qui semblait sombrer de plus en plus dans la tristesse et la colère au fur et à mesure que cette journée avançait, et que sa sœur se pavanait.

- Je la déteste, grommela-t-elle.

- Si jamais tu veux éviter un mariage forcé, fais-moi signe, je t'aiderai, grogna-t-il en se frottant la joue et en regardant d'un œil noir sa cousine.

Il ne pouvait pas appartenir à cette famille. Et il refusait de se faire tatouer quoi que ce soit sur le bras.

* * *

_Certes, je poste plus tardivement que d'habitude MAIS vous remarquerez que j'ai tout de même posté le jour même. Eh ouais._

_Voilààààààààààà. Bon. J'ai juste galéré à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Et heureusement que les vacances sont là, je vais pouvoir écrire le plus de mariages possible, et être presque sure de ne pas avoir de retard ! (Il faut aussi que je révise, à un moment donné mais ça, c'est en option.)_

_Bref. Je suis crevée. Mon premier jour de vacances n'a pas été "repos-TV-séries-chocolat chaud". Mais alors PAS DU TOUT. Donc du coup, je ne vais pas m'attarder à dire n'importe quoi sur cette note de fin de chapitres._

_Seulement vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews._

_Et vous dire à mercredi pour le mariage suivant !_


	15. Tom Jedusor Sr - Merope Gaunt

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Tom Jedusor Sr et Merope Gaunt.

* * *

C'était un couple pour le moins étrange qui était sur le point de se marier, songea le prêtre en rajustant sa tenue.

La jeune femme semblait être mal à l'aise, regardait toujours derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à l'agresser, à l'attraper, à la faire sortir de cette église. Et, qui plus est, elle ne cessait de triturer un objet caché dans son grand sac.

L'homme, lui, suivait la jeune femme sans rien dire, le regard ailleurs, un air un peu perdu sur le visage, comme s'il n'était pas maître de ses actes, décisions, paroles.

Mais le prêtre n'était pas là pour réfléchir, lui non plus. Il devait marier ces deux personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, et n'avait aucune question à poser.

Alors il commença son petit discours.

0o0o0o0

Tom regarda autour de lui, légèrement surpris. Merope lui avait dit qu'ils allaient officialiser leur histoire. Il en était ravi. Enfin, il lui semblait être ravi. Il se demandait parfois si quelque chose ne clochait pas. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la demande qu'il lui avait faite et, pourtant, celle-ci restait présente dans son esprit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris la décision de faire cette demande. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était auprès de Merope, et que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que cela.

Il avait compris qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important. Il oublia les petits tracas qui lui torturaient les méninges, car Merope ne méritait pas cette inattention, secoua légèrement la tête, avant de sourire à pleines dents en saisissant la main de Merope. Le prêtre avait commencé à parler, il était temps pour eux de se concentrer.

0o0o0o0

Merope était amoureuse, et malgré que, pour l'instant, ce soit le philtre qui agisse sur les sentiments de Tom, elle savait qu'elle pouvait affirmer qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de faire cette demande, par exemple. Il l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merope Gaunt était aimée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer sa magie, elle n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer une maison miteuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des efforts, la cuisine. Elle pouvait rater un plat que Tom l'aimerait quand même. Il l'aimait, pour de vrai, elle en était certaine. D'ailleurs, l'enfant qu'elle portait serait lui aussi aimé. Elle était sure que Tom l'aimerait, cet enfant. Autant qu'il l'aimait.

0o0o0o0

- Tom Jedusor, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Merope Gaunt ?

Ses parents à elle ne devaient pas l'aimer, songea le prêtre. Quelle idée de donner un tel prénom à une aussi jolie femme !

Enfin, il supposait qu'elle était jolie, sous ses vêtements miteux, ses traits tirés, cette peur qui lui tordait le visage. De quoi avait-elle peur, il n'en savait trop rien, mais elle paraissait terrifiée.

- Oui, murmura l'homme en regardant sur le côté.

C'était certainement le couple le plus atypique qu'il n'avait jamais marié, songea-t-il en se retenant de soupirer. Et pourtant, des couples, il en avait marié plus d'un.

- Et vous, Merope Gaunt, acceptez-vous de…

- Oui, oui, oui, dit-elle précipitamment.

Le prêtre hésita un moment, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, c'était leur problème. Il termina son petit laïus, sans s'empêcher de remarquer, une fois encore, qu'elle était celle qui semblait le plus amoureux, tandis que lui ne faisait rien d'autre que suivre ce qu'on lui obligeait à suivre. Oui, de toute évidence, ce couple était forcé de vivre ensemble. Et, en même temps, les parents n'étaient pas là pour forcer ce mariage. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

0o0o0o0

Merope soupira en comprenant que le prêtre face à elle se posait énormément de questions. Elle lui lancerait un sortilège de Confusion avant de partir, pour qu'il n'aille pas raconter ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin.

Elle jeta un regard à Tom, qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation des confessionnaux. Elle sourit.

Il l'aimait, elle en était convaincue.

Dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette église, dès qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux, elle cesserait de lui donner du filtre d'amour. Il était capable de l'aimer sans cela, c'était évident, quoi qu'ait pu dire son frère des mois auparavant. Ils étaient heureux, mariés.

Le filtre d'amour n'avait plus lieu d'être.

* * *

_Wah. Vous savez ce que j'ai réalisé, il y a deux jours, alors que j'étais en pleine écriture d'un mariage ?_

_Ben qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de mariages à écrire, justement. Entre ceux qui n'ont pas eu lieu (nous nous rappelons de Minerva qui s'enfuit en courant... ou de Gwendolyn qui assomme son homologue masculin. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là auraient dû être les suivantes, ce qui fait que le prochain mariage est celui de Narcissa & Lucius) et ceux que j'ai écrit pour le fun (même pas en rêve je marie Rose et Scorpius. Y a des limites à ce que je suis capable de faire pour un recueil qui essaie de suivre un minimum la trame des écrits de JKR ;) !), bah..._

_Après celui-ci, il n'en reste plus "que" 6. Certes, il y aura des demandes qui se rajouteront, avec les nouveautés que nous donne Pottermore (si des suggestions de couples RÉELS vous viennent en tête, faites-moi signe) et ceux que j'ai pu oublier, ou ceux pour qui l'inspiration viendra..._

_Il faut cependant savoir que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, actuellement. Je suis une étudiante (oui, oui, je bosse en plus d'écrire) qui travaille (les sous-souuuuuuuus), qui a une vie sociale (quoi ? C'est vrai...), qui, parfois, songe à dormir et qui a eu la folle idée de publier une ff pas encore terminée. Du coup, le temps, actuellement, c'est quelque chose de très abstrait, pour moi. Surtout le temps libre, voyez-vous._

_Alors, si suggestions vous avez, je suis preneuse._

_Seulement, ça ne viendra pas de suite :). Certainement pas avant Noël, en tout cas :). Mais ce serait un beau cadeau, non ?_

_Bref. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai, de nouveau, une petite boule à la gorge de savoir que l'aventure va bientôt se [re]terminer avec vous..._

_Allez, j'arrête ma dépression. On se voit dimanche pour **Narcissa & Lucius** !_

_(Je le précise cette fois vu qu'il y a eu des demandes celles de Tom/Merope & Narcissa/Lucius qui ne vont pas mener à des mariages ;).)_


	16. Narcissa Black - Lucius Malefoy

**Titre : **Le jour de leur mariage.

**Résumé :** La suite de « Demandes en mariage ». Le jour du mariage est arrivé, et a, lui aussi, droit à ses péripéties… Uniquement les vrais mariages, évidemment, pas de « dérogations » comme je me suis finalement résolue à le faire pour les demandes. Enfin, cela me fait déjà un certain nombre de mariages à traiter !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de la magie et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple du jour :** Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Narcissa était une femme forte.

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était une Black, et parce que chez les Black, aucun signe de faiblesse n'était accepté, pas même chez les femmes. Ensuite, parce que, par rapport à d'autres de ces petites choses fragiles qui se faisaient appeler « femme », elle était bien plus forte qu'elle. Elle ne se laissait pas aller aux larmes pour un homme, elle ne se désespérait pas de finir mariée, elle n'avait jamais eu ces tracas qui rendent les femmes tellement plus faibles. Elle s'était contentée d'être elle-même, d'être Narcissa Black, cette femme forte. Elle l'était.

Elle était une femme forte.

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'elle les serra contre le lavabo auquel elle se raccrochait. Elle serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient translucides. Jusqu'à en avoir mal jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Tout, tant que ces larmes partaient enfin de ses yeux.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Tout, quand on ne prenait en compte que les apparences.

Elle appartenait à une famille renommée, elle allait se marier à un homme qui appartenait à une famille renommée. L'un comme l'autre était riche. Et, plus, alors qu'elle avait peur que son mariage soit comme celui de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus, uniquement animé par la magie noire et le pouvoir, il se trouvait que Lucius l'aimait. À sa manière, certainement pas la plus belle des manières, certainement pas la plus romantique, certainement pas la plus expansive, certainement pas à la manière des contes pour enfants, certainement pas comme en rêvait toutes les filles, certainement pas comme elle l'avait imaginé, certainement pas parfaitement. Mais il l'aimait. Vraiment. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, elle le ressentait.

Elle aussi l'aimait, d'ailleurs. Elle avait été sceptique, elle s'était dit que c'était un mariage qui n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Elle aurait pu être avec une personne qui ne voulait être avec elle que pour l'argent et la renommée d'être affiliée à la famille Black. Ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius. Il voulait être avec elle, vraiment. Lorsqu'elle s'en était ouverte à ses parents, ceux-ci avaient souri, comme amusés de la naïveté de leur fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait sourire, d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Quand elle en avait parlé à Bellatrix, celle-ci avait haussé les épaules. « Et alors ? » avait été le seul commentaire oral qu'elle avait fait.

Donc, en somme, son mariage était parfait. Dans quelques minutes seulement, elle serait mariée. Elle aurait changé de nom. Elle serait une Malefoy. Tout devrait lui paraître beau.

Elle était une femme forte, elle ne tremblait pas pour son mariage, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle tremblait uniquement pour sa sœur qui avait été reniée.

Elle tremblait uniquement pour l'incompréhension de sa famille face à l'amour qui les liait, Lucius et elle.

Elle tremblait uniquement pour sa sœur qui s'était ralliée à ce mouvement de magie noire.

Elle tremblait uniquement pour ce monde qui échappait à tout contrôle.

Elle tremblait uniquement de se dire que tout ce qui aurait dû être parfait ne l'était pas.

Elle tremblait uniquement de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de trembler.

Elle tremblait pour tout ce carcan qui entourait sa famille et dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

Elle tremblait de ne pas réussir à ne penser qu'à Lucius en ce jour.

Elle serra à nouveau le lavabo aussi fort qu'elle le put. La porte s'ouvrit et, levant la tête, elle vit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Bellatrix qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- On t'attend, lui dit sèchement sa sœur. Et si les larmes sont là pour nous faire croire que tu es émue, tu peux les ravaler. Tout le monde s'en fiche. Tant que tu pars de la maison en relevant l'honneur de la famille après la disparition d'Andromeda, tout le monde sera ravi. Pas la peine que tu en fasses trop en pleurant de joie.

La porte se referma aussitôt. Pas un seul mot la félicitant, pas un seul mot pour l'encourager, pas un seul mot pour lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas stressée. Rien.

Bellatrix avait un grand sens du devoir, se rappela Narcissa avec amertume. Elle n'allait pas la rassurer. Seulement d'agir en montrant qu'elle était une Sang-Pure digne de son statut.

Ce fichu sens du devoir…

Comme une automate, elle sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers le lieu des festivités. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les murmures. On qualifiait son air absent comme « concordant parfaitement avec son statut ».

Évidemment. Toujours son statut.

Elle arriva face à Lucius. Comme toujours, il avait ce masque de sobriété et de fierté sur le visage. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout, elle n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas très bavard, il ne lui disait pas souvent ce qu'il pensait.

Mais, étonnamment, cette fois, elle perçut un changement dans son visage. Alors que ses traits à elle étaient tirés au maximum, ceux de Lucius se détendirent, et elle lut quelque chose dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là. Pour toujours. »

Elle hésita un peu. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aussi facilement aller. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de mots, mais il lui avait fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'il la protègerait. Jamais de cette façon, cependant.

Sa gorge s'assécha, mais elle réussit tout de même à sourire.

Son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir Lucius.

Oui, énormément…

Ce mariage était certainement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, au fond.

* * *

_Ecrire le mariage des Black est toujours aussi difficile. Au fond, il n'y a que Drago qui ne m'a posé aucun problème ! (Mais il n'est pas autant Black que l'est sa mère, aussi. C'est peut-être pour ça..._

_Bon, je profite que mon internet ne bugue pas trop ce matin pour vous poster en catastrophe le chapitre, parce qu'après, j'aurai pas le temps (j'ai pas pu corriger, désolée !) parce que je bosse... et il pleut. J'ai pas envie d'aller bosser alors qu'il pleut..._

_Que dire, mis à part que vous êtes toujours aussi cool de me laisser tout plein de reviews comme ça, et puis, euh, voilà, faut que je me bouge parce qu'on est dimanche et que du coup, y a pas beaucoup de transports et que c'est pas compatible avec ma flemme de me préparer ^^._

_Bisouuus, et on se voit jeudi :) !_


End file.
